


When I Find You (Dimidue Big Bang 2021)

by Kabieee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Dreams and Nightmares, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Getting Together, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Modern Era, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation, Sharing a Bed, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: ♡Dimidue Big Bang 2021♡“Your father… believed in reincarnation."Dimitri’s eyes were glued to his plate. It was one of the most unexpected things his godfather could have ever told him about his father.“I don’t think it's something to dwell on, son. Pardon the ramblings and reminiscing from an old man,” he said softly with another sip of his wine.“I appreciate you telling me,” Dimitri chuckled, trying to calm his quickened heart before taking another bite of his meal. “Perhaps father was right,” he joked. “Maybe Dedue really is my long lost soulmate.”
Relationships: Background Sylvix - Relationship, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro, Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd/Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Dimidue Big Bang 2021





	When I Find You (Dimidue Big Bang 2021)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO AND WELCOME. This fic has been completed, at last, after nearly six months of work TAT I'm so utterly proud and astounded by how this came out, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. I've *never* cried writing a fic more than I did with this one. The very essence of Dimitri and Dedue's love really came out here. 
> 
> A huge thank you to the organizers of this event!! I'm so grateful to be apart of a community that loves this ship as much as I do ;___; I also want to thank Bea and Box for being such amazing friends who also ended up being my collaborators on this project! I love working with you both and can't wait to continue doing so <3
> 
> Lastly, I will absolutely be continuing this story with at least an epilogue. For the intents of the Big Bang I wanted to end it here, but this story is not yet over!
> 
> Please enjoy this and (in my opinion) get some tissues. ♡

Fhirdiad, in springtime, to its king and his husband, was the most beautiful place in all of Fodlan. Early in the season, picturesque cherry blossoms could be seen lining nearly every street, vendors behind stalls beneath them selling their wares. The lakes that dotted the immediate outskirts of the bustling city were all clear and free from pollution, fish and other aquatic life living peacefully under the shadow of the capital. New spring foals and calves stayed close to their mothers in the fields, bringing smiles to anyone who saw them.

It was Fhirdiad that the king and his husband had called home for close to seventy years. It was here that nearly the entire story of their lives was written, from finding a fearful asylum in its walls after the Tragedy of Duscur to the love and marriage they created. It was in Dimitri’s family’s castle they discovered a friendship, lifelong and stronger than any other they’d ever known with anyone else. The ancient streets of Fhirdiad were where they walked together after the war, taking in the sights and heart-wrenching aftermath of their home once the Empire had been defeated. Dimitri had rebuilt the city of his birth, the city of his entire lineage, all with Dedue Molinaro at his side.

Always his equal, at least in His Highness’s eyes. Dedue was one without peer to the king of Faerghus. No one person could ever hope to matter to King Dimitri like Dedue did. This was, of course, until their children came along. But like all parents and their offspring, it was a different kind of love, and Dedue was always at the forefront of the very rhythm in which Dimitri’s heart gave his body life. Dedue was in everything Dimitri did, from the gentle tone he took even in important meetings of the state, to the way his refined mannerisms returned to him after the war. The king carried himself with such an air even when his beloved husband was not in the room, always wanting to make him proud with Dedue’s impact over his life.

For Dedue, the king’s absolute foremost knight, it was no different. Although his life from a very young age had been dedicated to Dimitri, it took on a new meaning once they had realized their love for one another. It was a love that went beyond friendship, went beyond that of a vassal for his lord. Dimitri was no longer a future king that needed protecting. Part of Dedue’s very heart (a majority of it, if he was honest with himself) was at stake every time his king had to leave Fhirdiad for a diplomatic mission. Not a trip passed for Dimitri where Dedue was not at his side, his solid protector and husband always beside him no matter where they traveled. Dedue learned how to protect Dimitri while also maintaining his own health and sanity at the insistent heeding from his Majesty. Being told by the man he loved that he was just as important as himself to the well-being of Faerghus was difficult to accept, but Dedue had realized it was true when they began rebuilding Duscur.

When their children came into their lives, Dedue believed his husband’s words even more. Four in all, four souls that would not have been possible had Dimitri and Dedue not loved each other. It was these four individuals, who were similar to their fathers but fiercely independent and themselves, that were gathered with Dimitri and Dedue in their home in Fhirdiad once more.

On this spring day, much like any other in the last seventy-something years of happiness that had been their lives, Dimitri and Dedue were seated on an old bench on a balcony that overlooked their city. Their four children sat around them, even their grandchildren sitting on laps and filling the king and his husband with more joy than they ever thought possible. There was a crisp breeze to the air, their location in northern Faerghus retaining a slight cold even into the spring. The king had one of his husband’s handcrafted scarves around his neck, Dedue’s hand in his own.

Dimitri looked down at his old, wrinkled hand in Dedue’s. His wedding ring still fit as though it were part of him; not a day gone by since their engagement had he removed it longer than necessary. All other royal jewelry, by now, sat safely in their bedchamber in a fine silver box, waiting for the day their eldest daughter, Isabel, would don them upon becoming queen. That day, he was happy to announce, would be coming sooner rather than later.

“Isabel, my love,” he called out to her, smiling at his and Dedue’s daughter, the very first they’d made with one another. The daughter who taught them how to be parents and how to love. She hoisted one of her sons on her hip with a grin and stood up from the stone ground of the balcony, never one for frilly refinement, especially when she was with her family.

“What is it, Papa?” Isabel smiled at her father, bending down to kiss his cheek.

“Forgive the bluntness of my question, my sweet girl,” he started, chuckling when she rolled her eyes softly. “But you still wish to be queen, yes?”

“I do, Papa,” Isabel nodded. It was as though she could read his mind, the tears forming in her identical, baby-blue eyes as she looked at her father. “But we know that’s not happening for a long time—”

“Oh, Izzie,” Dimitri said quietly, reaching up to take her hand while the other one tightened on his husband’s. He snuck a glance over at her siblings, who had also taken notice of the conversation they were having. His and Dedue’s second child, Lambert, squeezed his husband’s hand and gently touched their daughter’s head before joining his sister.

“It is my time, precious one,” he whispered to her, looking between her and Lambert with a warmth flowing through his veins. “Your father and I have known it to be so. I wanted—” Dimitri coughed into his handkerchief, nodding lovingly up at Lambert when his son put a concerned hand on his shoulder. “I wanted my last day to be with you all. My family, those that I would not be here without.”

“Oh, Papa,” Isabel choked back a sob and turned around to hand her son to her husband. She sat on her knees quietly in front of Dimitri, clutching his free hand as she tried her best to keep it together. “You can’t mean it… you have so much time left. Faerghus needs you—we need you.”

“Faerghus could not be in better hands, my love,” Dimitri replied, gently removing his hand from Dedue’s so he could hug her. “With all of you. You will lead our homeland to an even better future. You and your children will get to see Duscur as beautiful as it was before… and then some.”

It was Dedue’s turn to tear up beside him, clearing his throat to attempt to chase away the emotion welling up in him as he watched the man he loved talking to their children about such things.

“I do not want any of you to cry,” Dimitri whispered, moving his arm around his husband and son. He looked at their other children to join them. Rodrigue and Rose joined their little circle, the family settling beside each other to complete it. “I want you all to remember the love we share. This isn’t goodbye forever, my little ones.”

Despite their ages, despite the fact that three of his four children were married with babies of their own, Isabel, Lambert, Rodrigue, and Rose would forever and always be his beloved little ones.

“This is goodbye for now. We will see each other again one day, I am certain of it. And I will still be here with you all each and every day.”

The princesses and princes of Faerghus spent the rest of the day with their beloved fathers. The grandchildren, most gratefully still too young to realize what was happening, sat on their grandfathers’ laps and giggled at theirfunny faces, begging to be passed between both he and Dedue on their magical gigantic bed in the royal bedchamber. Their mothers and fathers stayed close, reminiscing with the king and his husband, not a moment going by where hands were not held and kisses were not pressed to cheeks and foreheads.

Then came the night.

Their family still close by, Dedue held his beloved Dimitri in their chamber. The night had a chill in the air, perfect for leaving their doors and windows open to feel it. Dimitri’s favorite cider was in a mug on the nightstand, a loving meal prepared by his husband completely cleared off a plate next to it. He wore a simple nightshirt and the same scarf around his neck.

“None of this would have been possible without you, my heart. None of it at all.”

“That is not true, Dimitri,” Dedue gently disagreed, rubbing his hand over his husband’s back and pressing his lips to the king’s.

“Even on my deathbed, you still don’t give yourself enough credit,” Dimitri chuckled, smoothing his hand over Dedue’s face when he saw the other begin to cry. “Oh, my love, please do not be sad. I l-love you too much to see you crying over me.”

“How can I not cry?” Dedue cleared his throat and pulled Dimitri to his chest, burying his nose in the other’s soft, gray hair. “Dimitri, you are—you are my very heart. Saying goodbye is—”

“I told you this is not goodbye, Dedue,” Dimitri whispered, a smile spreading his lips and shooting warmth throughout Dedue’s body. “Not by a long shot.” Dimitri covered his mouth to cough, squeezing his husband’s arm when it rattled his chest. “What you and I have, my love… there is nothing and will never be anything like it for the rest of time. Do you not agree?”

A hesitant but happy smile crossed Dedue’s lips. He nodded through his tears, only clutching his beloved Dimitri closer to him.

“Do you remember when we went back to Duscur for the first time?” He whispered in the king’s ear, smoothing down his gray hair. His emerald eyes could not leave the king’s, and Dimitri was looking right back up at him.

“How could I forget?” Dimitri replied, sighing happily. “The fields were so beautiful and golden. You picked a flower off of a vine and put it in my hair. The war had barely been won for more than a few weeks. There had not been a moment when we were not by each other’s sides. And that night…”

Dimitri’s blue eye welled up, bringing Dedue’s wedding ring to his lips.

“That was the night I asked you to be my forever, Dimitri,” Dedue whispered back, touching his husband’s band around his finger. “One of the happiest days of my entire life.”

“Besides our beloved little ones being born, it truly was my very best day.”

Dimitri coughed into his elbow, an odd sense of calm and clarity washing over him as he looked at his husband. Part of it was extremely unfair, him having to leave. Although they had accomplished so much together in their lives, he always dreamt of doing more. No matter of time he was given, despite nearly seventy years beside the man he was destined to love, was enough. He had told him and their children to be strong, and had meant it, but the looming matter of dying was drawing nearer.

“You… truly saved me, my heart. I apologize if I did not tell you enough. But Dedue—”

“Dimitri? Dimitri—” Dedue saw his husband’s eyes close softly, his heart pounding dangerously in his chest as he clutched him.

“Dedue Molinaro, I love you. I have loved you my whole life,” Dimitri told him, blue eye opening to look at the other. “I must leave you, for now. But I will be waiting.”

“W-Waiting, my beloved?” Dedue choked out.

“I will be waiting for you… wherever I end up. Waiting for you to find me again. Our love is too great to only last one lifetime, Dedue.” Dimitri chuckled as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“I will find you, Dimitri,” Dedue murmured understandingly, “I will find you again and again, no matter what it takes.”

“I am so glad to hear it, my heart,” Dimitri managed to say, wrapping his arms around his husband one last time. “I love you so very much.”

“I love you too, Dimitri.”

A small breeze blew into the royal bedchamber in Fhirdiad’s palace, as if whisking away the king’s spirit into the night. He passed with a smile on his face, a smile that showed his husband and children just how happy he was in his final moments.

With a shattered heart, his husband prepared his final resting place and their eldest daughter took his place on the throne. Dedue stayed at his grave for the remainder of his days, patiently awaiting the day when he and his beloved would be reunited.

Just as Dimitri promised him, they would meet again in another life.

**

Dedue Molinaro woke, as he did every morning, without the use of a physical alarm clock. Ever since his youth he’d been able to, but it helped by giving him plenty of time for his morning routine. There was the matter of brewing his morning tea (he’d never been one for coffee), preparing his breakfast, and walking his beloved dog, Ari. Ari was the opposite of himself, always groaning and dragging in the mornings while Dedue quietly hyped him up for his walk. But no matter the hour, Ari always jumped to his feet whenever he smelled his human’s cooking wafting from the kitchen.

Dedue’s apartment was modest, just enough room for him and the bull mastiff. That in itself was saying something, though, considering the combined weight of him and his dog was well over four hundred pounds. They lived on the bottom floor of their building, tucked away near the back that led out to the trail that wound through the perimeter of the complex. Dedue had chosen this building for this very reason, in love with the charming nature that sprawled out around them. It was a perfect getaway from the bustling city streets of Fhirdiad, where there was never a dark street or hundreds of cars zooming by.

Ari pawed the front door while Dedue hooked up his harness and leash. A small backpack had been placed on his master’s shoulder that was filled with all of his tools for his small garden outside. The leasing office had allowed it since it wouldn’t be visible on the front of the building. It too, like the man who tended it, was modest, housing not much more than a few herbs and a tomato plant for his salads. The loyal mastiff would bark at any squirrels or chipmunks who happened to be nearby while Dedue tended to the garden, proudly lazing around in the dirt otherwise.

The crisp morning air outside filled Dedue when they stepped over the threshold. A chilly dew covered the grass off of the concrete walkway, flying all around as Ari pounded into it to do his business. Something felt different, though Dedue couldn’t place his finger on exactly what. For all purposes today would be like any other. He had classes in the morning, then a scheduled tour with an elementary school group later in the afternoon at the old castle. It was just like any other Wednesday.

But the early morning light hit the trees outside his apartment differently. There was a softer glow on the beautiful fall leaves that hung overhead, and the songs of the last birds of the season fluttered through the tall foliage. Even Ari, who was now sniffing the chilly air by the garden, looked more majestic and regaler. 

Instead of spending too much time thinking about it, however, Dedue shook off the feeling and let Ari sniff around the area while he knelt down and tended to his plants.

He had no way of knowing just how much would happen that day, not until he stepped foot in the throne room of the former palace later on. 

**

Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, only son of the late governor Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd, was late. Late for the nine o’clock meeting he had with the people from his father’s estate, the meeting he’d known about for two weeks now. He was pretty certain he’d locked the front door to his house. Fairly certain, at the least. If he didn’t, surely one of the house staff would notice and correct the oversight. Dimitri had been trying to do more for himself around the place, but ever since his father’s death, normalcy had completely flown out the window.

Today though, he needed things to go as smoothly as possible. It was his first day at his internship at the city’s former royal palace. He was going to be doing research for the museum that had been established more than two hundred years ago, the same entity that had followed the last royal regime of Faerghus. This internship meant everything to him, the knowledge available in special, rare texts in the castle’s library utterly priceless and valuable. He was going to have access to parts of the palace that everyday people hadn’t seen in centuries all in the name of research. It seemed too good to be true, but Dimitri was largely aware that his late father’s position as governor and donations to the museum had helped secure his spot. 

It only made Dimitri want to work harder. He wanted to earn the respect of his supervisors at the museum, wanted to prove he wasn’t some silly rich boy who would waste their time. Dimitri strove to make his late parents proud with the work he was going to put in during this internship. Such an opportunity was not something he could take for granted.

First, though, on this slightly chilly fall morning, he had to meet with the guardian over his father’s estate. Based on his email, it was simply to discuss moving around money in investments. He also had a few of his father’s things that had been packed away in the company’s safety vault.

Dimitri stepped up the marble stairs to the office once he exited out of his ride share. To his left he could see the palace, making his eyes widen and his heart race in excitement and anticipation. It was still decorated from the Verdant Rain Moon and the celebration of Faerghus’s victory over the former Adrestian Empire. Bright, deep blue banners were mounted under windows and lamp posts, flowing elegantly in the early morning wind. Dimitri couldn’t help but feel a small pang of sentimentality when he thought about that ancient war, proud of the Faerghan blood that ran through his veins. He stared at the beautiful castle for a good while before taking a deep breath and heading inside.

“Mister Blaiddyd, welcome,” the receptionist greeted him and immediately showed him into the guardian’s office. He nodded politely at her and entered, a lump preeminently forming in his throat when he saw a metal box on the man’s desk. 

“Good morning, Dimitri.” Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius sat at the black desk chair, his navy hair tucked behind an ear and a small smile on his face. A lifelong friend of not only their family, but Lambert’s utmost, dearest friend for the majority of his life. Rodrigue had been his father’s best man, Dimitri’s godfather, and a loving person who had been there for Dimitri long before the moment his father had gotten sick. Meeting here in his office was mostly a formality, but Dimitri found himself wishing Rodrigue could have just come by the house.

“Good morning, Rodrigue,” Dimitri smiled back and casually sat down in the chair in front of the desk. “You know what to do with the investments.”

Rodrigue chuckled and nodded, putting his palms together and steepling his fingers. He rested his head on them and looked at his godson closely, blue eyes carefully regarding him. “You look tired, son. How have you been doing?”

Dimitri all but melted down into the floor. He rested his head down against his palm and sighed, unable to look Rodrigue in the eyes. 

“It has been… difficult, Rodrigue. Father’s death was something I _knew_ was coming. He was--he was sick for so long—" Dimitri felt his breath hitching and the soft scrape of Rodrigue’s chair on the wood floor as he stood up and came to kneel beside him. He gratefully took his godfather’s hand over his shoulder and attempted to steel himself, only able to nod quickly at him as he fought tears. They didn’t fall, but his chest was painfully tight as he took comfort from Rodrigue. Rodrigue had always been above and beyond in his duties as his godfather, spending time with Dimitri when his father was busy with work. Having him still meant the world to Dimitri.

“But, things are not all bad,” Dimitri continued after a moment, following Rodrigue’s example to take long, deep breaths. “I start my new internship today, the one at the palace.”

Rodrigue’s eyes immediately went to his window in his office, where the palace could be seen in perfect view. “I am happy that you’re so excited, Dimitri,” he smiled, standing up and leaning back against the desk. 

“Very much so!” Dimitri breathed out and looked up at his godfather. “I think today will only be a tour, mostly, getting the layout of the areas I’ll be allowed in. But I believe this will be the best way to spend my last semester.”

“Lambert would be so proud of you, Dimitri. Don’t ever forget that.” Rodrigue looked like he wanted to say more, but instead he returned to his chair and pulled the box in front of him. “So I won’t keep you too long…” He punched a code on the side of the box and lifted the lid when the lock clicked. 

Inside were two simple things, things Dimitri had not expected in the least. An old leather bound journal sat beneath a small velvet box, one that might hold a ring.

“You were supposed to get these when you started college, but your father completely forgot about them,” Rodrigue laughed heartily, his blue eyes watering as he remembered his best friend. He picked them up and slid them over to Dimitri. “This is, of course, his journal, older than you by about a decade and a half from when he started it. The other item is an old piece of jewelry that’s been in your family since before your _great-grandfather_ was born.”

Dimitri took the items with shaking hands, breathing out slowly as he held them. Two extremely old things that his father had forgotten to give him made him feel multiple ways at once, but the fact of the matter that they’d been _his_ made his son’s blood pump quicker in his veins. He clutched them close to his chest and nodded. 

“I’ve never read that journal,” Rodrigue smiled, looking at it with a laugh. “Not even your mother looked in its pages. Lambert only ever wanted you to read it someday. Take your time with it.”

The fact that even Rodrigue hadn’t looked surprised his godson. He knew, of course, about the relationship he and his father had had in the years after his mother died. It hadn’t ever bothered him, it couldn’t have when he saw how happy Lambert had been with Rodrigue. They shared, quite literally, everything, so to hold an item of his father’s that his godfather had not looked at in detail was something. 

“I will, Rodrigue. Thank you for taking good care of these.” 

“Of course, son. If you need to get going, by all means you may head out. If you need anything, remember I’m just a phone call away.”

“Thank you,” Dimitri murmured, standing up and sheepishly walking around the other’s desk for a hug. It was long and tight, allowing his heavy eyes to close as tears poured out of them silently. His godfather held him lovingly and rubbed his back, returning the embrace for as long as Dimitri needed him. 

He left only after making plans for Rodrigue to stop by his house that night for dinner. With his father’s old possessions stashed safely in his bag, Dimitri decided to take a brisk walk to the old palace. A happy feeling full of fond memories with his father washed over him as he took in the old buildings of Fhirdiad. The closer he got to the castle the older they were, some centuries older than their more modern neighbors further away. Even Rodrigue’s office building was only a century younger than these old structures. Dimitri could smell the very spirit of old Fhirdiad as the black pavement turned into smoothed cobblestone. Worn down by time and footsteps of generations of Faerghans, they led up to the castle just as they had back when the kings ruled over this land. 

The visitor’s center, which had been built just before the entrance to the castle, was quiet as Dimitri poked his head inside. He was supposed to be meeting his coordinator in here, or so his email had said. Byleth Eisner was the curator of the museum for Fhirdiad Palace and would be overseeing the work Dimitri did during his internship.

“Hello?” Dimitri called out once he stepped inside. The hum of an air conditioner could be heard alongside the scratching of a pen against paper. He looked around to find a man with light seafoam-colored hair sitting at a desk behind a mountain of books. “Are you Mister Eisner?”

“Hi, yes,” the man murmured, looking at his paper for a second longer before looking up. Dimitri didn’t notice the way he clenched the pen tighter, nor how his eyes widened when he saw him. “You’re Dimitri, correct?”

“I am,” Dimitri replied with a small bow and a smile, tightening his hand on the strap of his bag. “I’m very excited to be starting this internship with you, Mister Eisner.”

“Please, call me Byleth,” the man replied, nodding and standing up from his desk. He came over and shook his hand, brilliant green eyes piercing Dimitri’s own blue ones. “I trust you’ve been inside the palace before?”

** 

Dedue stepped off of the university shuttle just outside the palace. Morning classes were always difficult to get through on days he had to work, often more excited and focused on his tours here instead of coursework. An internship in his first two years of school had led to him getting a paid job at the palace. He worked with students who came to the castle for field trips, dealing with children in early primary school to those on their way out of high school. History had been one of his passions from early on in life, and being able to work in such an important center like the palace was one of his dreams realized. 

Dedue scanned his ID badge on the reader that would let him into the visitor center. Byleth was supposed to be here by now, as he’d told Dedue that the new interns would be starting today. His desk was empty, his small fan still buzzing quietly on the corner. Dedue peeked around the small office to see if he was getting coffee, but set his backpack in his locker when he realized he was by himself. After quickly changing into his uniform shirt, he headed into the castle with his clipboard.

Today, his tours consisted of two classes from an elementary school. Part of Dedue always wished he could give his more in-depth tour with the younger kids, believing that one was never too young to start learning about the complicated history of Fhirdiad and this palace. He would get to give that lecture tomorrow to a high school class, but today he was to give a lighter, more general history of this ancient building.

He could hear their little voices and giggles as he approached the entrance hall of the palace. As third graders they were slightly more mature than the kindergarteners that had toured the day before, but this age group was bad about needing to be watched closer. They liked to touch things, liked to wander off… Dedue was grateful that he saw more chaperones than normal standing beside sanctioned off groups from the classes.

“Welcome, students,” Dedue greeted them, a pleasant smile on his face as he gripped his clipboard. “Welcome to the palace of Fhirdiad, the seat of the former kingdom of Faerghus. My name is Dedue, and today I will be your guide.”

He was greeted with cheers of ‘hi, Mister Dedue!’, and multiple little hands already going up to ask him questions. He grinned at them and nodded in acknowledgement, waiting for his silence to settle them.

“There will be plenty of time for questions, I assure you. I see your teachers and chaperones have provided you with the scavenger hunt in our little booklet. We will be filling it out along the way as we go, but do not hesitate to ask me anything.

“Now, as you can see, this is the entrance hall of the palace. This is where visitors to the king had to wait before they could have any audience with his Majesty or the queen.”

“Or the king’s husband!”

A little boy’s voice spoke up from the groups of students, making Dedue inwardly flush. He could see his chaperone lightly scolding him, but he nodded encouragingly and stood a bit taller at the comment.

“You’re absolutely correct. There were multiple instances throughout House Blaiddyd where the king took not a wife, but a husband, and queens taking wives. Regardless of the spouse that the regent took, they were always awarded the same protections and etiquettes of the king or queen.”

He finished his small lecture about the entrance hall, guiding the classes onward into the state rooms. It was here, understandable to the extent that these were young children, that he lost their enthusiasm a bit. But Dedue was ever poised to get kids excited about the history of these rooms, talking about laws and benefits they enjoyed today that had been written here.

“It was here, in this very state room, that King Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd declared that students did not have to go to school during the summer. Many children in those times had to work on their parents’ farms, so it wasn’t as though they were enjoying summer vacation,” Dedue mentioned, “but the tradition continued after farmhands from the Leicester territories came here and worked on those farms after the famine in the 1100s.”

It didn’t wow them like it wowed the fifth and sixth graders, but some eyes went wide and more kids paid closer attention to the rest of his state room lecture. Dedue counted it as a win.

The real wow factor for Dedue’s tour, however, was next. The throne room was always the most popular room for students of all ages, from the décor to the hidden entrances throughout. Both boys and girls always desperately wanted to sit upon the centuries old throne at the top of the chamber, but of course it sat behind chained ropes. The awe of this room, even after so many moons working here, never failed to make a small flame inside him flicker. Dedue could never put his finger on what exactly the emotion was, but it felt like there was a purpose of this room much greater than simply guiding school children through it and educating them.

‘Ooos’ and ‘ahhhs’ echoed as the group of children walked into the throne room. They were instantly quieted from the conversations they were having amongst themselves, looking up at the vast marble ceiling and the dark blue tile on the floor. Dedue’s smile widened when he saw them pointing out things he was about to discuss, like the patterns of the constellations on the floor and the paintings of past kings along the crown of the ceiling. He led the groups of students to a small area that sat to the right of the throne, waiting for them to focus their attention before speaking.

“Welcome to the palace’s throne room. This room has seen more years of history than all of your years combined.”

Dedue delighted in the excited smiles on their faces. This was his favorite part of this job: seeing the children excited about learning. He hoped their inquisitiveness now would blossom into the hunger for more knowledge later on.

“If you look down at the tile below our feet, you’ll notice a map of constellations, of sorts. It is illustrated in your booklet, since we would have to walk to the other end of the room to see the piece in its entirety. These constellations represent the star signs of King Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd I and his family. Here, on the right,” Dedue’s heart picked up in anticipation to tell his story, as it was one of his favorites, “is the constellation for the Verdant Rain Moon. These stars, if any of you have any interest in astronomy, are present during that moon. The Verdant Rain Moon was the birth moon of the king’s husband, Dedue Molinaro.”

“Just like you!” A little girl bounced on her feet excitedly when she made the connection. 

In modern Faerghus, it was commonplace to name children after ancient rulers and notable figures. The curator of the museum, in fact, was named for the great Byleth Eisner, who had served as bishop of the former Church of Seiros while King Blaiddyd I ruled. Dedue could not deny that being named after such a figure like the original Dedue Molinaro was the basis of his desire to know him and study him. Someone strong and dedicated like him was something to be admired, but the work he’d devoted during his lifetime to the rebuilding of the Duscur region was the thing Dedue took the most stock in.

“I do not believe we are related,” Dedue chuckled, eyeing the stars on the blue tile with a soft grin, “but I certainly look up to him. Sir Molinaro was a great knight who protected King Dimitri I with his life from a young age. They met during the Tragedy of Duscur, a horrific event that happened in 1176. King Dimitri’s last remaining family, including King Lambert and his step-mother, were killed, leaving him all alone.

“So when they married,” Dedue continued, his heart and stomach doing backflips quietly in his abdomen, “King Dimitri I reconstructed this throne room in his family’s honor. The king was blinded in his right eye, so his most faithful knight always stood on his right side. Further along this crescent in front of the throne, you’ll see the constellations for their four children as well.”

The chaperones led their students along the tile floor, many taking pictures with their phones if their child had a corresponding birth moon. Dedue watched it all with such happiness, never failing to be amazed when others found the story as fascinating as he did.

“Oh, Byleth, there you are. I suppose I just missed you this morning in the visitor’s center.”

The curator was walking around with a small group of people with him, small notepads in their hands letting Dedue know they were the new interns.

“Dedue, yes, good morning,” Byleth smiled kindly and nodded, stepping away so he could flourish his hand at the group. “New interns. Want to join us for lunch in a bit before your next tour?”

“I would be happy to, Byleth. Thank you.”

Dedue bowed slightly, straightening up slowly. His eyes seemed to drift without any volition of his own to a tall blonde standing behind the curator. Dedue had to blink his eyes for a moment, all sound of the conversations around him quieting as he took in this man. His blonde hair was pulled back around the crown of his head, bright, baby blue eyes looking around the throne room in awe. He seemed to be off in a world all his own from the group of interns, sneaking his phone into his hand to take a few pictures. He had a broad, strong chest under his wide shoulders, carrying himself in such a way that betrayed his sense of reserve and quiet.

To say butterflies were in Dedue’s stomach at the sight of him was an understatement. Dedue in no way believed in love at first sight, but what he was feeling now was causing a distressing internal stir. The sensation of a whirlwind had whipped up inside his entire being in an instant, all other thoughts whisked away. It was eerily similar to the sensation he felt whenever he walked in this throne room, or the one rare chance he’d had to go into the royal bedchamber on the floor above this one. It was the feeling he couldn’t explain, not knowing the proper words to describe how it made him feel, the things it made him think.

He opened his mouth to speak but no words would come out.

“Everyone, this is Dedue Molinaro. He is one of our researchers who also gives his time to students for tours,” Byleth introduced him with a grin. All of the interns introduced themselves and said their names, but none of them registered until at last the blonde spoke.

“I am Dimitri Blaiddyd,” he nodded, bowing before shaking Dedue’s hand. “I couldn’t help but overhear you telling the story of the constellations… I must admit, it is one of my favorites.”

“I am pleased to meet you, Dimitri,” Dedue managed to say, balking under how the other man’s name felt coming off his mouth. It wasn’t the first time he’d even met another Dimitri Blaiddyd, recalling a few from his childhood. But _this one_ … This one was different. He had to be. Dedue’s heart had never before felt so heavy and desperate in his chest. His brain had never felt like it was in such maximum overdrive. “I—I am Dedue. Dedue Molinaro, as Byleth introduced me.”

“Meet us in the office after your tour is done, Dedue,” Byleth smiled with a nod. Dedue just stupidly nodded and watched Dimitri walking away. 

The rest of his tour went by slower than any he’d ever given. There was a pang of guilt when he found himself wishing for it to be over soon, but the prospect of getting to see Dimitri again so quickly was making him anxious. He managed to help the students in the classes that were genuinely interested in the content, quickly jotting down a list of titles that they could find in the city’s library that would help them learn more beyond this field trip. But the moment he bowed and waved them all goodbye out by their school buses, Dedue took a few anxious, deep breaths as he walked back to the visitor’s center. 

Dedue collected himself before entering the office. He had seen Dimitri off from the rest of the group through a window as he walked around to the door, feeling his palms sweating just at the sight of his tall form and handsome face. It appeared everyone was talking amongst themselves when he entered, but he couldn’t help but notice Dimitri’s bright blue eyes snapping to him when he stepped over the threshold.

“There you are, Dedue,” Byleth said, standing up from his desk and piling a stack of manila folders into the top drawer.

“You were not waiting for me, were you?” Dedue asked in embarrassment, unable to fully flush at the prospect but still severely embarrassed. 

“Would have felt terrible if you got back here and we were gone. We’re just going across the street to Duran’s,” Byleth winked and touched his shoulder in a friendly way. Dedue sighed and softly closed his eyes.

“I appreciate the thought.” 

The small group walked across the cobbled street to a restaurant that was older than many of their great-grandparent’s grandparents. Duran’s was one of the most well-known restaurants in all of Fhirdiad, a tiny hole-in-the-wall that still looked like an old tavern even in modern times. It was a favorite of tourists in the city on history missions, but locals frequented it too with its popularity. 

As curator of the museum, it was easy for Byleth to wave down the owner and get one of the tables on the second floor of the tavern. Ashe Ubert was a kind man who ran his business like it was a family kitchen, and knew many of his patrons well and by name. Byleth was no exception, nearly having a permanent reservation whenever he happened to come by. Ashe led the group up the narrow stairs to the second floor, showing them to a long, empty table next to open windows that overlooked the street below. 

Dedue sat at the end of the table, not wanting to crowd anyone in the middle with his size. His hands fidgeted on his lap when he saw Dimitri coming near him, nearly having forgotten that he too was broad and tall. 

“Always at the end of the table at group meals, eh?” Dimitri laughed, incidentally bumping Dedue’s knee under the table.

“I was allowed at the grown ups’ table during holidays as a child because I was always bigger than my sister and cousins.” 

The laugh that came out of Dimitri shot through Dedue like a bolt of lightning. It was hearty and melodic, his hand coming up over his mouth and his beautiful blue eyes creasing in the corners. He had to stifle the laughter when the owner of the tavern started at their end to take their drink orders. 

“So, Dedue.” Dimitri turned his body towards Dedue fully, sinking comfortably back into the chair. “Mister Eisner said you were a researcher for the museum, correct?”

“Yes. I’m in my last semester at the university but I was offered a position here last year. I too interned in your spot when I was a sophomore.” 

“I’m in my last year as well,” Dimitri smiled with a quick nod. “Are you in the history program? We may have had classes together at some point!” 

Dedue couldn’t recall ever seeing Dimitri in his classes; he felt as though he would have _immediately_ remembered someone who made his heart pound so furiously in his chest if they’d crossed paths before. To Dimitri’s credit though, some of the classes for their major were extremely large and in gigantic lecture halls. They very well could have shared some during their years at the school. 

“I too am going to be doing research for the museum during this internship,” Dimitri continued. “Mister Byleth said we could potentially be working together, but I—" He cut himself off, as though he were about to say something out loud that he didn’t want to. “I just wanted to talk with you. If we are to be working together often, it might do well to know each other beyond the work.”

Dedue couldn’t help but stare at Dimitri. He knew this was only their second time speaking to one another, and Dimitri could in no way know that Dedue wasn’t really a social butterfly. It wasn’t as though people avoided him, but Dedue mostly kept to himself and didn’t find himself in conversations often. The most socializing he did was during his tours, and then the words came out from his passion for the history of the castle and the nobility. To have someone extending an arm of potential friendship to him like this was not something he experienced often. 

“H-Have I… offended you?” Dimitri asked in shock, visibly recoiling at the look Dedue was giving him. Dedue jolted to attention and immediately shook his head. 

“No, I apologize if it seemed that way,” Dedue murmured in embarrassment. “I am just not too good at casual conversation…” 

“Well, on a good day I can be terribly awkward,” Dimitri laughed again, sending a wave of heat through Dedue. “We may get along splendidly.”

It was Dedue’s turn to laugh. His was soft and quick, but it made Dimitri’s smile widen on his handsome face. Dedue had to grip his thigh when he saw Dimitri looking at him in such a way. 

“I would like that, Dimitri.”

**

Dimitri let himself into his house, immediately aware of just how quiet it was. His chest hurt when he thought about it. Coming home a few months ago meant he’d usually hear his father’s nurse’s music playing. She only ever listened to classical music because Lambert had loved it too. It filled their large home with a calming air, something concrete that could be heard above the beeping of the machines. Dimitri knew it was morbid, but he caught himself wishing to hear those machines again every now and then. 

He locked the door behind him and found his way to the kitchen. Rodrigue was still coming over for dinner, after all, and he didn’t want to be a poor host by ordering something. He was by no means a perfect chef, but his godfather was one of the only people he’d attempt cooking for because he was a good sport no matter the result. 

As he fumbled his way through an easy baked chicken recipe from his mother’s old cookbook, the events of the day settled in. Rodrigue had presented him with previously unknown artifacts from his father, items that hadn’t been taken for appraisal after his death. Nearly every single piece of furniture, fork, and suit in their house had been put into a list with its worth listed beside it. All of it was Dimitri’s anyway, as he had been Lambert’s only child, but seeing the insurance company picking apart his family’s home had been tough to watch. Knowing Rodrigue had helped Dimitri’s father keep these items a secret only made him respect the man more. 

These items now sat in the bottom of his backpack. He’d probably look at them later before bed. Though, if Dimitri were to be honest with himself, the thought of going through his father’s diary was quite a daunting task. 

And then… His internship. Dedue. 

Dimitri stopped slicing the chicken on the cutting board before him, realizing his chest had tightened and his hand was gripping the knife far too tightly. His eyes fluttered closed and he took a moment to breathe, practicing the same techniques his grief counselor had taught him. 

_In for ten seconds. Breathe. Breathe nice and slow._

Despite his deep breaths though, his heart only quickened when Dedue’s face flashed in his mind. An uncontrollable smile broke out onto his face, his teeth biting into his lower lip. That moment in the throne room of Fhridiad Palace had felt… effervescent. It had felt like a moment out of a movie, seeing Dedue standing underneath one of the moonlights on the ceiling and being surrounded by a perfect circle of light. His hair nearly shining as he stood beneath the King’s throne, his happy smile evident as he taught the students about their country’s past nobility. Seeing Dedue had happened in slow motion for Dimitri, all up until they had to part ways.

Dimitri slowly sliced the food before him. Seeing Dedue in that room had drawn him in like an invisible, powerful force. His heartbeat had started to quicken when he realized Byleth was leading them into the throne room. It was one of his most favorite rooms of the entire palace, loaded with lore and history alike. Yet every ounce of his excitement for seeing the room was gone when he saw Dedue in front of the students. Every part of his being had made him want to break away from the curator and his fellow interns, an odd sensation of wanting to… _touch_ Dedue to see if he was real. Dimitri couldn’t explain it, couldn’t explain the way this stranger drew him in so quickly. 

Dimitri retrieved the ingredients for the gravy and tried to make sense of his feelings. There was little reason for his reaction to meeting Dedue. Sure, he was an extremely handsome man, and Dimitri had been single since his freshman year of college. Getting older and being alone, particularly now that his father was gone, certainly took its toll on him. But instant attraction and curiosity like he’d experienced that afternoon were _not_ a part of the normal Dimitri. It almost made him afraid, hoping that this wasn’t a sign that his emotional state was worse than previously thought. 

No… that could not be it. Dimitri believed he’d always had a good read on people. Very rarely had an acquaintance surprised him and turned out to be different than his initial impression. Not that that mattered to him in the moment, not when he thought of Dedue. He wanted to get to know the man who had utterly and completely swept him off his feet without even opening his mouth. Dimitri went so far as to even tell him so in the tavern. That kind of boldness was also abnormal, though, but he’d been desperate to at least offer his hand for friendship. 

The house’s loud doorbell rang and brought Dimitri out of his thoughts. He wiped his hands on a towel and hurried to the front door, peeping through the hole to see Rodrigue standing outside.

“You have a key, Rodrigue,” Dimitri chuckled, letting him inside. 

“I know,” Rodrigue grinned, hanging his coat up on the rack by the door and kicking off his shoes. “Didn’t want to catch you off guard by just waltzing into the place.” They walked back into the kitchen, where his godfather poured them both glasses of wine from the fridge. “How was your first day at your internship?”

Dimitri had picked up his whisk once more and was mixing ingredients when his breath hitched in his throat. He steadied himself, keeping his eyes focused on the pot in front of him. 

“It was… it was great. Genuinely. The curator—"

“Eisner, right? Byleth Eisner?”

“Y-yes.” Truthfully, and it made Dimitri feel guilty, but Byleth had almost been pushed out of his mind after meeting Dedue. His generosity and kindness were greatly appreciated, but introducing him to Dedue Molinaro had taken over Dimitri’s thoughts. “He is so kind, Rodrigue. And I really feel like I will learn a lot working with him and the others. I’m looking forward to this opportunity even more now that I’ve been back inside the palace. The last time I went was with… Father.”

“Yes, I remember that trip,” Rodrigue smiled, mostly to himself. His blue eyes softened under the lights in the glamorous kitchen and his lips paused on the rim of the wineglass. “He spoke of it to me for a week before he took you. He was so excited to get you in there, wanted to see all of the… art and architecture with you.”

Rodrigue had paused towards the end of his statement. Dimitri noticed, but he wondered if he was reading too deeply into his godfather’s language. He seemed conflicted when he spoke of his father bringing him to the palace, alongside the general sadness that came whenever they spoke of him. 

“He spoke a lot about our family history when we went,” Dimitri reminisced, pouring his handmade gravy over the chicken on a baking sheet. “There was even a claim that we were, in fact, related to the Blaiddyds that ruled over Faerghus.” He shook his head with a laugh, sliding the sheet into the oven. 

“Have you looked over the diary I gave you?” Rodrigue asked him, a forlorn, tired smile on his face.

“Not yet.” Dimitri leaned up against the counter and wrapped his arms around his torso. “I’m not going to lie to you… I was a bit nervous to open those pages. Seeing a side of my father that not even my mother knew about is… quite frightening, to say the least.”

“I understand. If I were to receive such a book, it’d probably sit on a shelf or in a desk until I forgot about it.”

Dimitri was quiet. He rubbed his eyes and let a strained, shaky breath out of his mouth. “Doing so makes me think I might forget _him_.”

Rodrigue crossed over to him and put a caring hand on his shoulder. “Lambert will never really leave you, Dimitri, you must know that. He loved you so very much. And he’ll be with you, even if it's not physically.”

“I… I truly hope so, Rodrigue. Perhaps the diary will help ease some of my nerves about the whole thing.”

“Yes, perhaps. One thing that I wish for you to remember about your father, Dimitri.” His godfather’s voice had softened, his sad smile replaced with a genuinely happy one. One that shone in through the sadness that had temporarily wrapped itself around Dimitri’s heart. “All he ever wanted for you was what made _you_ happy. No matter what course you take, no matter any pressures or outside forces that try to impede on your wishes, he just wanted you to be the best version of yourself on your own terms. Never forget that.”

As they sat down for their simple dinner together, Rodrigue prodded more about the internship. Dimitri was determined not to mention Dedue, not wanting to attempt to answer questions about someone he quite literally knew nothing about. But his own facial expressions betrayed him when he spoke about the throne room during Byleth’s tour. 

“I met a lot of people who work full time for the museum. One of them was… recounting the story of King Dimitri I from the war with Adrestia. How he had the constellations of his children and… husband put in stone on the throne room floor.”

Rodrigue’s hands slowed on his knife and fork. He looked up at Dimitri and nodded with a small smile. “I know that story is your favorite. And I’m sure you know that King Blaiddyd I is for whom you’re named.”

“Yes, Father told me that on our visit to the palace. Right before he started talking about how we’re directly descended from him, after all.” Dimitri laughed and shook his head. “But, yes. That constellation story is something I didn’t believe until I saw the stone tile with my own eyes. And to hear _that_ tour guide telling the story…”

“Was he handsome?” Rodrigue winked at him, making Dimitri’s blush flood his face. His godfather, of course, knew that he was gay, but it wasn’t a widely known thing outside their close-knit relationship. None of Lambert’s friends had known about his romantic relationship with his best friend, nor that his son too preferred the company of men. 

“It was so much more than that, Rodrigue,” Dimitri spoke softly, setting down his utensils and putting his head in his hands. “I was just. Drawn to him. Unlike any other person I have ever met. I feel as though I was _meant_ to meet him today. When I saw him across the throne room, it was as though I could not look away. I wanted to touch him to see if he was real!”

Rodrigue smiled at him and hummed. “What is this young man’s name?”

“Oh, Rodrigue, you’re going to think I’m making things up,” Dimitri chuckled, shaking his head and picking up his knife and fork. “But his name is Dedue Molinaro. Just like King Dimitri I.”

Rodrigue stopped dead and looked up at his godson. His eyes were wide while his mouth was shut tightly. Dimitri’s head tilted in response, fully aware now that there was something Rodrigue wanted to tell him. 

“Rodrigue?”

His godfather sighed and took a bite of his dinner. “Dimitri, son, I don’t want what I’m about to tell you… to change your view of your father.”

Dimitri froze. This was the last place possible he’d seen this conversation going. What on _earth_ was Rodrigue getting at?

“Your father… believed in reincarnation. One hundred percent. He believed, in his heart of hearts, that you, himself, even me and your mother, the list goes on, truly… That all of us were reincarnated. It is true that your family is a legitimate and direct line from the royal Blaiddyds. We know this because of your family tree, documentation, et cetera.”

Dimitri just stared at his godfather. He knew that his father had studied the past extensively, his love of history had a great impact on Dimitri’s chosen educational path. But never once had something like reincarnation come up, not even on the trip to Fhirdiad Palace together.

“Like I said, Dimitri, I never looked in that book of his. But I believe that… those ideas are in there. He always talked when we were younger about meeting his soulmate and the son they’d have together. I thought he was insane!” Rodrigue sat back in his chair and smiled weakly at Dimitri. “All of it could be nonsense. I’m not sitting here calling Lambert crazy. But… you mentioning this young man’s name just… reminded me of every single story he’d told me since we were young.”

Dimitri’s eyes were glued to his plate. It was one of the most unexpected things his godfather could have ever told him about his father. He never really spoke of their romantic relationship out of respect for Dimitri's mother, despite Dimitri not minding in the slightest that he’d loved his father after she died. He got funny quips about him all the time, harmless, intimate parts of Lambert that quite literally nobody knew but Rodrigue. But this… this was more than Dimitri could ever hope to process. 

“I don’t think it's something to dwell on, son. Pardon the ramblings and reminiscing from an old man,” he said softly with another sip of his wine. 

“I appreciate you telling me,” Dimitri chuckled, trying to calm his quickened heart before taking another bite of his meal. “Perhaps father was right,” he joked. “Maybe Dedue really is my long lost soulmate.”

**

Dedue, while walking Ari later that evening when he returned home, could not get Dimitri out of his head. He tried to recount every word he’d said to him at lunch, how brightly his smile shone in the tavern. Dimitri spoke politely and softly, so engaged in the conversation he and Dedue had been having. Discussions about their interest in history, particularly of the Blaiddyds and their Faerghan dynasty, enraptured one another. It had been discovered that they had in fact had many classes together during the course of their degrees, and were coincidentally in a morning lecture this semester together. They’d spoken at such length that before they realized it, it was time to return to the palace and they’d largely ignored the rest of their companions. 

Dedue could care less, he supposed. He wasn’t overly social to begin with, as he’d told Dimitri. Talking with coworkers was completely different from his tours. Dedue would find himself speaking with Byleth on occasion, but it was normally when the visitor’s center was empty and they were either arriving at or leaving work. He found more solace in the company of just a few, so making friends with every single new intern was absolutely not at the top of his list.

But Dimitri. Dimitri had thrown him for a loop. He was puzzled why this stranger had such a hold on him, even now. Hours later and he was still thinking about him, mesmerized by his handsome smile and his golden locks that framed his face. Dimitri’s voice sounded like a song to him whenever he spoke, and Dedue only wanted it on repeat. 

That, in itself, however, was the most frustrating thing. Dedue did not consider himself to be without desire for attraction or romance, but it had been _years_ since they’d stirred in him at all. The last time he’d felt anything remotely like a crush, if you could even call it that, had been when he was in middle school and a handsome boy in his class had befriended him. It was then he’d realized his preference for men, never feeling anything of the sort towards women.

In short, Dedue never considered himself the romantic type. It wasn’t as though he were actively looking for a relationship, not even close friends if he were being honest. But throughout the day he’d been imagining spending quiet nights alone with Dimitri by his side. This had warmed his insides and made it feel like butterflies were in his stomach, an entirely new and somewhat uncomfortable sensation. 

He looked down at his phone in his hand, where an introductory text message from Dimitri waited. They’d exchanged numbers at the behest of Byleth (“in case of emergency”), without so much as asking the other interns for theirs. It was now far past the socially acceptable amount of time to reply to such a message, so Dedue huffed as he typed back with one hand. 

_This is Dedue._

Without thinking about it he hit send. He inhaled sharply when he realized that, yes, Dimitri was fully aware it was him, as he’d put his contact in first. Now it was inescapable, now Dimitri would know just how inept he was at all of this. With a pang of embarrassment he shoved the phone in his pocket and quietly followed behind Ari. It buzzed quickly, notifying Dedue that he’d already replied. He flushed and silently begged his dog would want to return home soon, knowing that in order to form coherent texts to Dimitri he needed to be sat down. Dedue picked up after Ari and hurried him back to the apartment, hands jittery around his leash. 

Dedue forced himself down on his couch, staring at his phone in his hands. 

_Indeed! How was the rest of your day? Did the second tour go well?_

Dedue grinned and slowly began typing back.

_The tour went well. Older age group, more kids were excited about the content. My day was fine. How about you?_

Certainly there was nothing embarrassing about those words. Yet Dedue read them over five times before hitting send. Ari had come to him and laid his large head on his lap, sighing in contentment when his body draped over Dedue. His master was sad to make him move, but the events of the day had inspired him to pull out some old books from the shelf to read. Their leather spines creaked as he pulled them down, flushing when he realized how dusty they’d gotten. He wiped them quickly with a towel in the kitchen and carried them into his bedroom. 

The first was a book specifically about the war against Adrestia that began in 1181. The heroes of the army of Faerghus were highlighted in its pages, along with the Dedue Molinaro that he had been named for. His fingers skimmed through the old pages until he got to a passage about the guidance he’d given King Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd I.

_The contributions of House Molinaro during this war, to many historians, were a key factor in the triumph of Faerghus. Sir Dedue Molinaro was the primary knight and protector for His Majesty (later husband, married in 1186), but he was also a tactical ally that led many battalions to victory both in their country of origin and in Adrestia. Believed to have been murdered in Fhirdiad in 1181 when His Majesty was imprisoned by Lady Cornelia, Sir Molinaro escaped with the aid of his countrymen, mercenaries from Duscur. It is said he spent the next five years working his way around the capital, hoping to avenge his prince and close friend._

Five long years apart. His affection for the story of King Dimitri I and Sir Molinaro was like a roller coaster of emotions. The Tragedy of Duscur, even now in modern times, was still a stain on the history of Faerghus. Dedue knew his ancestral line could be traced back to before those times, having read many passages about genealogy in the university’s library. The treatment of his ancestors had been one of his primary inspirations for studying the vast, sometimes dark history of his nation. 

When Dedue learned of the love story of King Dimitri I and Sir Molinaro, he almost hadn’t believed it. The king’s father had died in Duscur during the tragedy, making every single person from Duscur a pariah and a ‘king killer’ to the people of Faerghus. Yet King Dimitri had found Sir Molinaro in the rubble and destruction of the conflict, protecting him from Fhirdiad guardsmen and their swords. He promised to make sure Dedue was safe from any more anguish and heartache to the best of his ability, and turned that moment of kindness into a lifetime of love and devotion. 

Dedue would probably never say it out loud, but he believed in love solely based on the story of the King and his Knight. 

His phone buzzed again, a new round of butterflies fluttering inside him when he saw it was Dimitri. 

_My godfather joined me for dinner, it was a very good end to the day. Being in the palace again has me pulling out my old history books!_

Dedue squirmed when he realized they were doing the exact same thing. He wondered what books he had, if they happened to be different than his old texts. There were certainly ones out there he hadn’t read, perhaps Dimitri might let him borrow them sometime. He imagined them sitting out in his living room with warm tea and tomes of books around them, making his body feel light. 

_I am doing something similar. What book are you reading? Dinner with your godfather sounds lovely._

Dedue got little reading done that evening. Each time he got into another interesting passage about the legacy of Dimitri I and Sir Molinaro, his Dimitri would reply with a passage of his own via text. It turns out he’d been given some of his father’s old books when he passed away, books Dedue hadn’t even heard of during his studies of the Blaiddyd dynasty. Learning of his father’s recent passing (Dedue had not realized at first he was the son of the previous governor) made him feel closer to the other, having lost his own family when he was young. He wanted to reach out to him, but it felt like prodding when he read the words he’d typed out. After mulling them over, he typed out a new message. His eyelids were growing heavy as midnight loomed on the clock in his room. 

_I am sorry for your loss, losing someone is never easy. I hope we can continue this conversation tomorrow, Dimitri. Good night_

_Thank you, Dedue. Certainly, I am looking forward to it! Goodnight._

Dedue set his phone down on the charger and rolled over on his sheets. In his conversation with Dimitri he’d completely forgotten to eat dinner, work on his assignments for his classes. Ari had eaten, and was now passed out on the other side of the bed on his back. Dimitri was yet again undoing the normality of Dedue’s day, and it hadn’t even been twenty-four hours that they’d known each other. Food could wait until the morning, as could the assignments. Dedue was currently too tired to even turn off the lamp on his nightstand, rolling over on his pillow and drifting asleep.

**

Dedue knew where he was, yet couldn’t place the name of his location. Tall, ceiling-high windows lined the stone walls around him, and a bright blue carpet laid below his feet. The sound of soft music could be heard coming from the warmth outside, filling both the small room he was in and his ears. He was seated upon a bed, a large, overstuffed one with a dark navy comforter and matching drapery on the posts. In his hands was a small toy bear, its ear torn and the fabric of its feet slightly singed. 

He felt… smaller. Dedue looked around until he found a mirror, where he discovered that he was once again a child. His hair was still cut short, short as when his mother had cut it. How could that be, though? His mother was dead, she had died weeks ago in Duscur…

_“Dedue?”_

There was a knock at the door. Dedue whipped around quickly and looked in fear, tears falling down his cheeks with his movement. He shrunk down, a difficult task with his height and size, clutching the raggedy toy in a vice grip. 

_“Dedue, it is me. D-Dimitri.”_

Prince Dimitri stood in the doorway of his bedroom. It was situated next to his own, something he’d requested of his uncle when they had returned from Duscur. Dedue trembled less when he saw it was _him_ , sniffling and scooting back on the bed. 

_“It is time for breakfast, Dedue. It is time to eat,”_ the prince smiled at him, rubbing his blue eyes sleepily and reaching out his hand. 

_“Not… hungry,”_ Dedue replied quietly, easing away from Dimitri and holding on to his bear. 

_“Come now, Dedue, you must be.”_ Dimitri padded over and hesitated before sitting down beside him. _“Can I sit down?”_

Dedue shrugged and continued to stare at his bear. He felt the bed sink only slightly under Dimitri’s weight, felt his warm hand reach out for his own. Dedue’s glassy emerald eyes stared at his hand for a moment before he looked up. 

_“Do you miss your mama and papa too, Dedue? I miss my papa and my stepmother. I miss my friend, Glenn. I miss everyone so much.”_

Soon Dimitri was crying. He cried often when he came to Dedue, cried out his tears before his nurse or uncle came by. Dedue sucked in air quickly through his mouth and dropped the toy on his lap, arms wrapping around the prince’s shoulder. He gave hugs like his grandmother had given him, squeezing around Dimitri’s shoulders and rubbing his hands on his arms. Dimitri seemed to like them, never crying for long when Dedue hugged him like this.

 _“I miss them,”_ Dedue nodded, glancing back down at his bear. _“But they’re gone now.”_

_“I d-don’t want them to be. I want them back. I want my papa back, Dedue. I want you to have your mama and papa and sister back, too…”_

_“They are gone, Dimitri,”_ Dedue sighed. _“But you brought me home from Duscur. You have me.”_

Dimitri looked up at him, eyes red with emotion and his hands clasping the front of Dedue’s nightshirt. He nodded slowly at first, bottom lip quivering all the while. He nodded as his cries built up again, slowly starting to shake his head in agony as he broke down. Dedue took him tighter in his arms and soothed him as best he could, fighting his own tears to be strong for the other. 

_“You—you have me as well, Dedue. I will a-always be there for you. I promise.”_

**

Dimitri’s stomach was in knots all throughout his morning classes. A dream from the night before had only let him sleep for a few hours, a dream that happened with startling clarity. It had felt as though it were real life, the sights and smells of the dream truly in his head like he were _there._

But that was impossible. He was not King Dimitri I at age thirteen, crying in the arms of Sir Molinaro as a child. 

The dream, however, still had him all out of sorts. He barely paid attention during the first lecture of the day, realizing as the professor dismissed them that he hadn’t taken a single note. He’d be able to get the notes from someone, he supposed, but truthfully couldn’t even care in the moment from how worked up he still was from the dream. 

Rodrigue had offered to stay the night so he wouldn’t be alone, but Dimitri had laughed at him and ensured his godfather that he was okay. Soon after his departure, however, the eerie quiet of the house had returned. He was truly all alone now, without even the sounds of the medical machines of his father to provide him with a warped sense of comfort. Texting Dedue until midnight had temporarily taken his mind off the loneliness, but the history books had appeared to have a great deal of influence over his dreams. 

Dimitri flushed fully when he walked into his second lecture of the morning and spotted Dedue in the third row of seats. His eyes met his own, and a flutter in Dimitri’s stomach made him question if Dedue had been waiting for him. It was a silly thought, he knew, but he decided to let himself believe it when the other offered him a small smile. He climbed up the stairs to the row and slid in next to him, returning that smile and setting his things down on the desk. Perhaps it was his mind playing tricks on him, but taking his seat next to Dedue seemed to help immensely with his nerves.

“Good morning, Dimitri,” Dedue greeted him, pausing his typing on his laptop and turning towards him. 

“Good morning, Dedue,” he grinned, taking out his pad of paper and a pen. He’d always had bad luck with technology, giving up on it altogether when he’d accidentally smashed the keyboard of his last computer. “I hope I did not keep you up too late with my silly messages last night…”

“Not at all,” Dedue replied with a soft laugh and a shake of his head. “Talking about those books of yours was fascinating. I’m looking forward to reading them.”

“Oh yes, I almost forgot, here they are.” Dimitri reached into his bag and pulled out the two heavy tomes, unable to ignore the light in Dedue’s eyes when he saw them in person. “They’re from my father’s collection. He, too, was a huge history buff!”

“They are incredible, Dimitri, thank you,” Dedue said with a longing in his voice, running his hand over the old covers with trembling fingers. “I am unsurprised there are books on this topic that I have not read, but… I sincerely appreciate you letting me use them. I promise to take utmost care of them and return them to you promptly.”

“Take as much time as you need, friend. I promise. These things have been gathering dust on the shelves since my sudden urge to look at them. I’m certain my father would be happy that someone wants to read them.”

As they sat through their class, Dimitri noticed small things about Dedue. He too took physical notes on paper once the professor started talking, putting away his laptop when she walked into the room. His handwriting was small but beautiful, and he was able to write quickly as the lesson went on. When he concentrated his white brows would furrow slightly and his free hand would rest on his right forearm, holding it steady as he wrote. 

His strong, muscular forearms…

Dimitri furiously scribbled on his paper when he felt his mind wandering. Every ounce of energy Dedue exuded was attractive to him, his large presence comforting too. He smelled amazing in an effortless way, and his handsome facial features were soft in this casual atmosphere of the classroom. At one point his long legs stretched under the desk and his knee bumped into Dimitri’s, a small but noticeable blush on his ears as he murmured quietly, “My apologies.”

The conversation was light and comfortable as they commuted to the palace after class. A short train ride was quicker than catching a ride share at this time of day, traffic near the palace was a nightmare any time after one in the afternoon. As they sat next to each other on the train, Dimitri caught sight of a very cute dog on the screen of Dedue’s phone. 

“Who is that?” He asked with a grin, pointing at the large dog on its back in the frame.

“That is my Ari,” Dedue smiled back, tilting the phone towards his companion. “His name is Hebrew for ‘lion’. I rescued him in my hometown, in Duscur. He was only days old, I believe his mother had been picked up with his other siblings.”

“Oh, well I am so glad you found him,” Dimitri nodded with a forlorn look on his face. He’d never had a dog of his own, but he loved them and thought they were delightful companions. “I hope I can meet him someday.”

“He would love that. Many people are afraid of him because of his size, but he truly is a gentle creature.”

The train began to slow for their stop. When they were allowed off, the pair set off for the palace amongst a horde of tourists. 

Byleth was waiting for them in the visitor’s center once they arrived. He had a pile of folders on his desk, his blue eyes scanning a document from one of them. When he looked up to see who had entered he smiled, tucking it back before standing to greet them. 

“I am glad you two are here at the same time,” he started, motioning for them to follow him. They set their bags down in the employee room before heading outside. “Dedue, there aren’t any scheduled tours for the day, so I thought it would be a great opportunity for you to work together. There is a private library on the second floor that I was wanting you two to sort.” 

Dedue and Dimitri quickly looked at each other, eyes wide at the prospect. Truthfully, for both of them, the idea of being allowed in an intimate library of the castle was a privilege neither one of them had ever thought they’d be granted. As they ascended the stairs in the entrance hall, it grew more real to them that they’d be doing this together. The excitement made them unable to speak, listening intently to the curator as he led them there.

Byleth pulled out his keys from his pocket and opened the grand oak door in front of them. The inside was dark and musty, not a single curtain open on the windows. He continued chatting as he went to them and threw them open, coughing as dust flittered down from the fabric. Dedue and Dimitri moved to assist him, grateful when the room was at last ventilated. 

“I have some masks for you two here,” Byleth murmured, pulling them out of his pocket and handing one to each of them. “Gloves, too. You two know the drill, I’m certain.”

“Yes, sir,” Dedue nodded, hooking the straps of the mask around his face and pulling on the latex gloves. 

“Like I mentioned, this library probably hasn’t been touched since the seventies. The last curator had plans for a project with the books in here, but he never did anything with it. We believe there is a bounty of unknown personal books of the royals in this chamber. They could have been stashed here over the years by the house staff, by the children, anybody, really. Lost to time for any number of reasons. Diaries of tactics and love affairs could be on these shelves. Most of them… probably not so much,” he chuckled, pulling a title off of a shelf and looking down at the cover. It was an old cookbook, by the looks of it. Still valuable, of course, but not what they were looking for. “I know that, to many, this would seem like a rather boring task. I apologize if that is the case—” 

“Oh, Byleth, of course not,” Dimitri piped up, already having started looking on the shelves. He delicately took some into his arms and stacked them on a table nearby. “This is… this is an honor. For me, at least.”

Dedue nodded in agreement. “Being allowed in these closed off, private rooms is something I greatly appreciate, Byleth. Thank you for this assignment.”

“This is why I chose you both,” Byleth nodded with a grin, looking around at the shelves with a determined look on his face. “Once I clear up a few managerial tasks, I shall be in here with you, as well. Give me a couple hours and I’ll be back. Don’t hesitate to call me if you need anything.”

Dimitri and Dedue nodded, watching their mentor leave them alone in the small library. Dimitri shot his companion an excited smile, sitting down at a table and flipping open one of the books in his hands. 

“This… this is so exhilarating. Is it bad that I’m this excited to flip through old books?” he laughed to himself.

“Not at all. I too am very anxious to tackle this project. Would you help me light the candles for better visibility?” Dedue pulled out a pair of lighters from his pocket. “I keep these on hand. Working in this castle for as long as I have has taught me that they have not put adequate lighting in this old place.”

“Of course,” Dimitri smiled, taking one from the other’s hand. He quivered when he felt how soft it was, grateful for the low visibility now so his blush couldn’t be seen. They walked along the room and lit old candles sitting on holders, drinking in the sights of the library as it was illuminated. It truly was a beautiful room, with silver paint on the walls that still shone even after hundreds of years. The dark blue linens with white patterns on the windows suggested this room had been refurbished during the last king’s rule, something both Dimitri and Dedue instantly recognized.

When they met back in the center, Dedue accidentally bumped into Dimitri. His strong arms caught him on instinct, their gazes meeting in the renewed brilliance of the library.

“My apologies,” he breathed out quickly, making sure Dimitri was steady before sheepishly moving his hands. 

“Y-yes, thank you, Dedue.” 

The pair wordlessly, awkwardly nodded at each other and broke apart to the bookshelves, carefully sliding off titles and stacking them on the tables. It felt like the most natural thing in the world, sitting beside each other quietly at a small table and working their way through their first piles. Neither found anything of the significance Byleth suggested, but the pair shared many laughs at the things they did find. One book on cleaning, appearing to have belonged to a maid in the house staff, had paragraph after paragraph crossed out with angry changes made in the margins.

There was a warmth in the other that each man realized the more they sat together. The days turned into weeks, weeks drawing into the colder months of winter as their work went on. Dedue noticed how Dimitri smiled when he read, no matter the topic. Indulging in the old books of this private library never ceased to make him happy.

Dedue, Dimitri came to learn, loved nothing more than a warm cup of cinnamon tea whenever they got to work. He began preparing some in a thermos before his internship each day, always delighting in the genuine surprise that came from Dedue when he would offer him some. Dedue, in turn, would provide the most delicious baked goods from his own kitchen, introducing Dimitri to more food from Duscur. 

All the while, dreams kept happening for both of them when they were apart at night. 

Dedue, at first, dreamt of Duscur. A bloody, war-ravaged field without an ounce of hope or happiness. Agonizing screams from both soldiers and the people they attacked. A dark tunnel that would surely be where he died, until seeing a fuzzy image of a lanky blonde boy finding him in a pit of rubble. It could only be Dimitri, it was _only_ Dimitri each and every time. His hand appeared in perfect clarity as it was reached out to help him stand. A sobbing, terrified young man that would fall to Dedue’s chest instantly for comfort. 

Dimitri dreamt of blood. The same screams tormented his nightmares, accentuated each step he took on the battlefield. Screaming desperately for his father and step-mother, for Glenn. Where were they? Surely they had just been here a moment ago. But this was nothingness. The village around him had been reduced to a cindery heap. Smaller, soft crying could be heard from the wreckage of a house nearby. Dimitri always followed those cries until he found _him_. Finding _him_ was the key to making the nightmare stop. Finding him meant he was now safe.

Neither Dimitri nor Dedue spoke of these dreams to one another. There was an unspoken shock of surprise whenever they saw each other the morning after one, after good and bad recollections that invaded their sleeping minds. These dreams had only gotten more vivid and frequent the more they worked in the palace side by side, but _surely_ that was just a coincidence.

Right?

**

White petals of spring fell like rain around Fhirdiad palace. Bells from the church nearby could be heard ringing, signaling the noon hour. In the royal chamber, King Dimitri and his husband Dedue were entangled in one another under the luxurious furs that would soon be packed away. Skin was the only thing separating them, the warmth and comfort and love in each other making it impossible to leave their bed despite the time.

**

Tense words exchanged between the husbands over a barely lit war-room table. 

_“Your_ Majesty _, this trip to Enbarr is too risky. There are still too many who wish for your head over the death of their emperor.”_

Stunned silence from Dimitri. It has been at least forty moons since his husband has addressed him in such a way. His blue eye is downcast in hurt, but in the cold silence of the room only they occupy, a sniffle is heard from his best friend, his greatest protector. He and Dedue regard each other across the room before meeting at its center for a tight embrace.

**

“Dedue.” 

“Yes, Dimitri?”

The pair sat in the private library, as they had been doing for the last two moons. Most of the bookshelves had been cleared, only one remaining for each of them. Their work had been meaningful so far, both Dimitri and Dedue finding a handful of tomes that belonged to kings and queens alike. Each day that they got to work in the library was met with joy and excitement, knowing they’d get to spend more time (mostly alone) in the intimacy of this closed off room. 

“We sit in this room together three times a week. Do you remember when you told me you weren’t good at conversation?”

Dedue flushed but nodded. He placed a laminated bookmark from the palace’s gift shop in his book and softly closed it. It was nearing the end of the day, orange seeping into the sky outside. 

Dimitri laughed, sending a jolt of electricity through Dedue’s heart. He could listen to it again and again and again. 

“It is simply not true. I…” Dimitri turned to him (they sat side by side when working in here) and smiled softly. “I believe we have become good friends. Do you agree?”

Dedue immediately nodded. “I do, Dimitri. I believe I have spoken more to you than Byleth at this point.”

The pair laughed heartily, Dimitri needing to wipe a tear from his eye. “Well, I was wondering if… if you would like to hang out. Outside of work. I still very much would like to meet Ari. I just believe a friendship like ours deserves to go beyond the constraints of being in a professional setting.” His cheeks were red and his pulse was quick, hoping and praying that Dedue would agree to his proposal.

Dedue swallowed and gripped the book in his hands. It was something he’d been wanting to ask Dimitri ever since their first week working together. He yearned to be able to say he knew him on a deeper level than just that of a coworker, wanted to be able to, without any reservation, say he was his _friend_. But his nerves always got the better of him, never wanting Dimitri to think he was odd.

“That would be wonderful, Dimitri. I... apologize for not asking you sooner. I did not know if you would think it strange.”

“Of course not,” Dimitri replied earnestly, mimicking Dedue’s actions and closing his own tome. “Are you free this evening?”

When it came time to lock up the library, Dimitri handed Dedue the key after placing both of their stacks of books back on the shelves. They made sure all of the candles were extinguished and the drapes once again covered the windows before leaving their private respite. They picked up their things from the visitors’ center before standing still beneath the huge expanse of the palace.

The pair stood there for a moment, surprised to feel comfort in the silence that enveloped them. There was a chill to the air of the Red Wolf Moon night, a cold wind that whipped the loose pieces of Dimitri’s hair around his face. Dedue wanted to press them down lovingly, wanted to press their lips together for warmth and affection in this romantic setting. The thought made his eyes grow slightly wider, his large hands shooting into his jacket pockets anxiously.

“It seems a shame to be indoors on a night like this,” Dimitri mused, turning slightly on his heels and taking in the lovely air around them. “There is a lovely park by my home that allows dogs. How does that sound, Dedue?”

“I am certain Ari would love to meet you. It shouldn’t take long to pick him up if you would like to join me.”

Dimitri nodded in excitement and followed Dedue. The same comfortable silence remained as they walked to the train station, words unnecessary during the trip. They sat next to each other in the train car and discussed dinner, Dedue offering to cook for Dimitri when he remembered he had meat marinating in the fridge. The blonde’s heart sped up in his chest at the prospect, knowing Dedue’s cooking ability was well and known. 

“If it would not be an imposition,” Dimitri flushed, gripping his bag on his lap and attempting to downplay the fretful grasp he held. This was shaping up, in his mind, at least, to be more like a date, but he dare not say the words aloud less it made Dedue uncomfortable. 

“Of course not,” Dedue smiled back, hearing the announcement for his stop. “I always make too much for just myself anyway. I never quite got the hang of simply cooking for one.”

Dimitri’s heart panged in his chest at the confession. There was room here, were he bolder, to make a comment about how Dedue could cook for him more often, but his jaw was frozen in place and the flirtatious words were unable to come out of him. He followed Dedue off the train at his stop, realizing it was only one station down from his own. 

The walk to Dedue’s apartment was filled with him bursting at the seams as he told Dimitri the dishes he wanted to make someday. Looking in some of the old cookbooks in the private library had given him lots of inspiration, wanting to make some of the recipes there and expand on others. Seeing him so animated and talkative in this moment of passion plastered a near permanent smile on Dimitri’s face. Seeing such a quiet, soft-spoken man like Dedue get excited over things he was passionate about made his chest ache with happiness. 

“Do not be alarmed by Ari’s size. He is quite gentle, I promise.”

“There are worse ways to go besides crumbling under a large, happy dog,” Dimitri joked, nevertheless bracing himself for the 150lb bull mastiff he was about to meet. 

Dedue smiled warmly at him and unlocked the front door, standing in front of Dimitri so he wouldn’t receive the full brunt of Ari’s affections. They were surprised to see him snoozing on the couch, belly and paws in the air as his large body shook from his snores. 

“My, my. This is… a first,” Dedue chuckled, hanging up his keys on the hook and closing the door after Dimitri stepped inside. 

Dimitri immediately felt the warmth of Dedue’s apartment, not in terms of temperature. This was a place that was truly lived in, comfortable furniture arranged in the living room around the fireplace. There was minimal decor on the coffee tables and walls, not much more than bookshelves filled to the brim with history books. The sight of them alone made Dimitri’s stomach flutter in excitement, wondering what kind of topics Dedue liked to pursue most. 

The apartment was modest, but its homey atmosphere latched on to Dimitri’s mind and refused to let go. 

Dedue led him over to his sleeping dog and gently scratched his belly to wake him up. Ari huffed as though he’d been thoroughly inconvenienced until he saw Dedue and a stranger sitting near him. The large dog hopped up and wagged his tail so hard it rocked his entire body, staring up at Dimitri with his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. 

“Oh, hello, handsome,” Dimitri murmured, going behind his ears and scratching them. He leaned down and allowed Ari to sniff his face, chuckling when it quickly turned into affectionate licks. “Dedue, you were right, he is _so_ sweet.”

Dedue watched his beloved companion and the man he was very quickly falling in love with. Any feelings towards Dimitri before this moment had certainly been meaningful and important to him, enough to invite him into his living space their first time hanging out outside of work. But seeing him here, instantly clicking with his best friend, was doing things to his heart that he hadn’t known was possible. This seemed correct, seemed _right_. 

Ari stayed at Dimitri’s side as Dedue put his leash on his harness to take him out. He licked the blonde’s hand excitedly, eyes wide and mouth panting as the tall man gently chuckled at him. Dedue apologized profusely, but Dimitri shook his head quickly. 

“I would not change this for the world.”

They took the large dog outside, shivering slightly in the cool air of evening. Snow clouds loomed overhead, the threat of a winter storm having been announced that morning on the news. As men of Faerghus a little snow wouldn’t bother him or Dedue, and a dog of Ari’s size was sure to have fun bounding upon it once it accumulated. 

Dimitri watched Dedue and his beloved companion as they walked outside. Dedue’s back and shoulders were soon covered with small flurries, Ari eyeing them and licking his lips as he jumped into the air to try to grab them. The blonde couldn’t shake the feeling that this had _happened_ before. Somewhere, deep, deep down in the recesses of his mind, a similar scene played out as he watched them.

**

They were in the familiar courtyards of the castle. It was a bright, sunny winter day in Fhirdiad, a fresh layer of snow on the ground with multiple sets of footprints from excited feet. Dimitri was wrapped in one of Dedue’s old scarves, as usual, thick wool mittens on his hands that were currently being pulled by children. 

_“Come on, Papa! Daddy said that we were going to be having some of his cooking for lunch!”_

_“Is that so, Isabel?”_ Dimitri smiled down at the girl on his right. The spitting image of Dedue, long, beautiful white hair bundled up on the top of her small head with braids leading up to the bun. Yet in her head sat Dimitri’s baby blue eyes, now creased with the smile on her beautiful little face.

 _“Yeah, Papa! Daddy made your favorite. He told us!”_ A little boy, none other than Dimitri and Dedue’s son, Lambert, was nearly hopping on his feet as they pulled their father through the snow outside the castle. He too favored Dedue with cinnamon skin and emerald eyes, but his light blonde hair was stuffed under a hat that had been designed to look like a lion.

 _“Part of the surprise for cooking for you all is keeping it a secret....”_ Dedue stopped in front of them, smiling at their children with a soft wink. He looked up at his husband, his Dimitri, letting their gazes meet as their excited canines anxiously pulled on the leads attached to their collars.

** 

“I would be just as happy even if it weren’t a surprise.”

“Dimitri?”

“Hmm?” Dimitri stopped in his tracks, looking around to see that it was just the three of them now outside Dedue’s apartment. His cheeks flushed and his eyes had widened when he realized he’d actually spoken out loud in his daydream.

“Did you say something? Something about a surprise?”

“Ahh—I was… Just talking to myself. Sorry,” Dimitri replied with a forced chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck as he avoided Dedue’s eyes. Dedue just smiled at him and nodded, unlocking his front door and letting them inside. 

The daydream didn’t resume throughout their time at the dog park by Dimitri’s house. He laughed constantly as he and Dedue threw toys for Ari to retrieve, not remembering the last time he had been this excited. Ari barked happily and crouched down on his front paws, Dedue letting him know that meant he wanted to play. Dimitri was able to scoop up the gigantic dog with minimal effort, making Dedue gasp the first time he did it. 

“Oh, Dedue… this is exhilarating,” Dimitri smiled, sitting down on a bench next to his companion while Ari lapped up water in a bowl Dedue had put down for him. The 150lb dog was panting soon after, lolling around on his back at their feet while he caught his breath. “Thank you so much for letting me play with him.”

“He… likes you a lot,” Dedue smiled, chuckling at the ridiculous position his companion had rolled into. “As do I. I am very happy we are spending time together outside of work.” 

“Me too,” Dimitri replied quietly, looking at Dedue’s handsome face with a candid smile. “I know we are men in our twenties, but I truly am not that social. There is something about you. I’m not quite sure what it is, but I feel so comfortable around you. When I’m with you, I’m not just the former governor’s son. There isn’t any… expectation? Does that make sense? I feel like I can just be ‘Dimitri’ around you.”

Dedue’s heart pounded in his chest at Dimitri’s confession. He had no idea of the preconceived ideas people probably thrust upon him, given his late father’s position, but he knew he wasn’t envious of it. He’d known about Governor Blaiddyd and his battle with cancer, not distraught when he’d finally passed but at least sympathetic to his family. Dedue had had no idea he would become friends with his son, but it wasn’t even a thought in his mind as they’d met and strengthened their bond with one another.

“I am very pleased to know that, Dimitri. I am proud to be a friend that you can be yourself around. My feelings are mutual, too. Byleth was so surprised when he saw us becoming close,” Dedue laughed, shaking his head when he remembered the curator pulling him aside and congratulating him on how things seemed to be going with Dimitri. “I am not a person of status,” Dedue said with a small smile at the blonde, “but I truly only ever want for people to be genuine.”

“Not a man of status,” Dimitri scoffed lightly and shook his head fervently. “You are better than a lot of the people I met through my father, Dedue. People like that think they can look down upon others, or think they’re better than everyone because they have money or come from certain families. None of that matters to me at all. I only wish people like that could see it too.”

“You certainly are a rarity, Dimitri,” Dedue replied. He had faced his fair share of negativity and downright racism because of his Duscur heritage. Things had improved, using a very loose definition of the term, when one compared it to history books, but the fact of the matter was that those same attitudes existed today. “That’s why I have such an interest in history, in teaching it. I believe that if more people learned about darker realities of the past, attitudes could be changed for the better.”

“Myself, as well,” Dimitri grinned. “My father believed we were descended from the royal Blaiddyds,” Dimitri said with a laugh. “But I always just wanted to learn about them. Learn about the history of that palace,” his gaze moved south, where they could see the palace lit up in the low evening light, “learn about how they set out to completely reshape a country, its people. All for the better.

“And… I met you along the way! I can think of nothing better.”

“That makes me incredibly happy, Dimitri,” Dedue murmured. “Again, I feel the same. This semester has been much better working by your side, and I enjoyed the job considerably already.” 

The two men hadn’t realized that during their conversation, they’d closed the gap between them on the bench. When Dimitri felt Dedue’s thigh next to his own he balked out of embarrassment, jolting up so quickly he spooked Ari. 

“It’s getting dark… how about we go get some dinner? Ari might be developing a small snow coat if we let him lie here any longer,” he joked, looking down at the snow that had settled on the dog’s belly. 

“Y-you’re right,” Dedue nodded quickly in agreement, realizing his hand had come dangerously close to meeting Dimitri’s to hold. He reattached Ari’s leash and they hurried out of the park, unable to keep from walking closely together due to the falling snow.

Despite being burly men of Faerghus, the snow was too much for both Dimitri and Dedue by the time they made it back to Dedue’s apartment. It was becoming increasingly possible that Dimitri might have to camp out there for the night if he couldn’t get a ride home from a ride share or taxi service. When he joked that he’d simply sleep on the couch with Ari if it came to that, Dedue disappeared into the kitchen and didn’t have the confidence to admit that Ari slept in the bed with him. 

Dedue prepared the steaks he had had marinating in the fridge. It was an old family recipe, a soy sauce based marinade that sat for three days in the bag before it was perfect. Its delightful smell lured Dimitri into the arch that led from the living room into the kitchen, his nose sniffing excitedly as he watched Dedue cooking.

“Before we eat… there is something I want to tell you,” he murmured, smiling sadly at Dedue. “I do not want to hurt your feelings with any misunderstandings.” 

Dedue looked at him with a concerned look on his face, flipping the steak on the grill pan.

“I have ageusia. That means I—"

“Can’t taste,” Dedue finished softly for him, a heavy weight in his stomach. 

“Yes,” Dimitri nodded. “It developed when my mother died when I was young. Every now and then I can taste certain things, depending on the intensity of the flavor. But I can still absolutely smell it, and it smells utterly delicious. I’m very grateful you invited me to eat with you, Dedue, and I cannot wait to eat your cooking.”

“I can make yours more seasoned,” Dedue smiled, going to his space rack and picking small bottles off of it. Dimitri flushed and hid his face for a moment in his hands. 

“Oh, no, no, I would not want you to mess with your recipe or hard work…”

Dedue shook his head with a grin. As he began adding measured spices into a small glass dish, his heart hammered in his chest at making something special for Dimitri. As the blonde touched his shoulder gratefully, he couldn’t help but slip into a daydream of his own.

**

Dedue helped the king gently pour in pancake batter into a warm skillet over the fire. This batch, he only slightly feared, might have a tad too much salt in them. It mattered not, even if they came out like rocks, because his darling Dimitri had prepared them. Dedue loved having him here in the palace’s kitchen, and would happily eat anything his king made with his two hands because _he_ put the love and effort into it. 

_“My apologies, beloved… I can smell all of that salt from here. We might as well throw it out and start over.”_ Dedue could tell Dimitri was disappointed in himself, more willing to waste something that might not be so bad. 

_“It is okay, my heart. We do have an ample supply of syrup should they be a little salty.”_

_“You should have just made them. Yours are always_ perfect _.”_

Dedue hated it when his king was hard on himself in the kitchen. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but part of him was slightly happy that Dimitri wasn’t a good cook yet. That meant he could have him right here in front of them while he taught him things, could hug him around his middle lovingly while Dimitri flipped over the cooking pancake. 

_“Anything you make is perfect, my love.”_

** 

Dedue blinked his eyes rapidly when he realized he’d let one of the steaks sit too long on one side. He huffed and flipped it, glancing up through the opening that looked out into the living room from the kitchen. His heart melted in his chest and his stomach erupted into butterflies when he saw Dimitri relaxing on the couch with Ari half in his lap, Dedue perceiving an air of great relaxation and contentment from his body language. The smile he wore on his face was one of the most beautiful things Dedue had ever seen, and in that moment he felt as though he’d go to great lengths to maintain that happiness for Dimitri.

Dimitri helped set the table, eager to sit down and sample Dedue’s cooking. He could certainly smell the extra seasoning on his own, praying to Sothis that he might have a sliver of a chance at being able to taste it. Dedue looked so hopeful as he cut into it and took his first bite, looking anxiously over at him out of the corner of his eye. It wasn’t a hundred percent, but the sharp taste of spices briefly flashed on Dimitri’s tongue. His eyes lit up at the sensation, causing Dedue’s body to move towards him expectantly.

“I… can taste it slightly,” Dimitri announced to him happily, closing his eyes to savor the quick flavor in his mouth. “This is extraordinary, Dedue. Thank you so much for accommodating me.”

“You’re welcome, Dimitri. I am very glad you can enjoy it, even if just a little.” 

Not ten minutes into their meal together, both men’s phones buzzed with an emergency weather advisory. Both Dimitri and Dedue looked out the living room window to see at least five inches of snow covering the ground outside, Dimitri’s blue eyes widening nervously 

“You can stay here, Dimitri,” Dedue told him earnestly. You can take my bed, Ari and I can stay out here. I do not think it is safe for you to try and get home.” 

“I do not want to impose,” Dimitri responded worriedly. “I can take the couch. I promise, I am not so high maintenance.” 

Dedue shook his head but motioned for them to go back into the dining room. “I will put fresh sheets on the bed after we’re done eating. I promise that it is not an imposition.”

Dimitri insisted he clean up after dinner. He washed all of their dishes while Dedue took out Ari one last time for the evening, his head feeling fuzzy with appreciation for the other man. He’d fed him and was now going to let him stay the night after the weather had worsened quicker than they had anticipated. He could have _possibly_ found a ride share with someone who drove a car with snow tires, but he couldn’t help but feel happy knowing he’d be staying under Dedue’s roof with him so nearby. Even if just for a night, he’d be waking up the next day with Dedue close to him. 

Dedue made the bed up freshly for Dimitri to sleep in. It was a large California king, something Dimitri chuckled at when he realized Dedue alone needed the space the bed provided. Ari, however, jumped up onto the new bedding and rolled around on them happily, taking up the other half all by himself. 

“Ari—goddess, get down,” Dedue gently nudged him so he’d hop down. “Dimitri, I am sorry…”

“Dedue, it is fine, I promise. You have gone to so much trouble for me. I sincerely appreciate it.”

“It is no problem. Please let me know if you need anything.” Dedue clicked his tongue so Ari would follow him and closed the bedroom door behind them. 

Dimitri stood next to the large bed with a pit in his stomach. It was a silly notion, but he imagined lying down in this bed with Dedue entangled with him. There was plenty of space for both of them, but he wanted to be so close to the other man with his large arms wrapped around his body. With a quiet sigh he took off his sweater and jeans, folding them over a stuffed chair in the corner of the room. He rummaged in his bag for a book to read to help him go to sleep, spotting his father’s journal behind a few of his textbooks. 

He hadn’t read more than a few pages up until this point. Each time he did he felt as though he were losing a little more of his father, as silly as that idea sounded when he thought about it for more than a few seconds. This journal, though, felt like a lasting piece of the man that nobody else knew about, and he wanted to savor that for as long as he could. With a sigh he picked it up and brought it to Dedue’s bed.

Dimitri sunk down below the covers, his brain instantly mush when the comforter and sheet settled over him. Despite the new linens it still smelled like Dedue, an observation that went directly to Dimitri’s groin. He huffed and closed his eyes for a moment, settling down into the mattress as his fingers clutched down at the sheet below him. What he would give to open them and have Dedue by his side, emerald eyes heavy with sleep as they blinked open. 

With these thoughts only egging on the growing tent to his underwear, Dimitri stubbornly sat up against the headboard and carefully opened Lambert’s journal. He’d be damned if he’d allow his imagination to lead to such things in Dedue’s bed, afraid the embarrassment would actually kill him if he got caught. 

Dimitri opened the pages to what looked like an extremely long family tree. At the top were names of royals he recognized, King Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd I and Sir Dedue Molinaro. His stomach flipped over anxiously in his abdomen when he read them in his father’s handwriting, scanning down the tree. At the very bottom, after a long line of marriages and births, was his father’s name next to a blank square with multiple question marks. A parental line, however, came down from Lambert’s name and the blank square and spelled out ‘Dimitri’. On the next page was what looked like a quick diary entry. 

_17 Garland Moon, 1985_

_Today, I met her. It has to be her, for my heart has never known such emotion and happiness towards another person. They even share the same name. This is not just fate. This is predetermined. Rodrigue says I’m crazy, and honestly, I may be. But when I look at her, I can only see our lifetime of love and joy._

Dimitri’s eyebrow raised at the words his father had written on the page. He knew that his parents had met in 1985, the year they’d both graduated from college. Based on what Lambert had written, however, it appeared he’d believed that meeting Dimitri’s mother was a matter of absolute certainty. 

The next few pages talked about their dating and eventual marriage. Dimitri teared up at some of the passages, emotional that even early on, his father loved his mother so much. Worries over making her happy, being able to provide for them. For a long time in the journal, the belief that they were _supposed_ to be together, as he’d inferred when he met her, was never brought up. Despite that belief, Lambert had truly loved Dimitri’s mother. 

_13 Great Tree Moon, 1993_

_Rose is pregnant! My heart was only ever this full the day we got married. I am certain we will have a boy, and his name will be Dimitri._

Under this passage, Lambert had made a very simple family tree. Lambert’s and Rose’s names were connected with a line, and from that line another pointed down to _Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd_. 

Seeing his father’s belief in reincarnation was odd for his son. Dimitri had never put any stock in it when his father had told him as a child that they came from the actual royal bloodline, figuring it was just a silly tale his father would tell him before bed. Walking through multiple passages, though, made him realize that Lambert was convinced that this was reality. It was sweet, Dimitri thought to himself, but made his heart ache even more as he closed the diary after a while. 

He missed his father. Dimitri certainly missed his mother, too, but she had died when he was so young that he barely had any memories of her. Rodrigue had very much become like a second parent to him in her absence, and had provided he and his father with so much love for his entire life. But Lambert had always been Dimitri’s best friend, truly the pinnacle of his child and young adulthood having him by his side. His sickness had never once hindered Dimitri’s love and affection for him, even into his final days when the pain was setting in that he would soon have to say goodbye. 

Dimitri needed to have Rodrigue and Felix over for dinner one evening. Maybe he could even invite Dedue and allow him to meet his godfather and brother, despite the implications of such a meeting turning Dimitri’s insides to jelly. 

Dimitri bookmarked the journal and set it down on the nightstand. After setting an alarm on his phone (on the off chance they would actually have to report for work tomorrow with the weather as bad as it was) he rolled over to go to sleep. 

**

The Great Bridge of Myrrdin stood before the king and the Professor. It was here that they hoped to route part of Edelgard’s army, to secure another way into Empire territory. The King, for once, had agreed with Byleth on the necessity to attack the Empire first as opposed to going for Fhirdiad. Any chance he could take to get his hands around Edelgard’s neck, he’d take it. 

Early on, the battle is bloody. Around the King, soldiers and his former classmates alike are cutting down the enemy. Magic and weapons fly around his head erratically, somehow always hitting their target. Beside Dimitri, Mercedes is healing a mage’s wound while the man continues to fire off spells. In front of him, he can see Sylvain and Felix leading a joint attack against oncoming wyvern riders. In the distance, the man called Acheron joins the fray upon orders from Ladislava.

_“Your highness! Apologies for the late arrival.”_

Dimitri stops, along with all sound and sight gone from his body. That voice… it cannot be. Not after all these years, not after leaving Dedue alone in the cell in Fhirdiad. He keeps ripping Areadbhar through soldiers, screaming in agony that now, his ghost too had joined him on the battlefield.

 _“Your highness. Please, look at me._

There is a hand on his shoulder. He turns around only after the grip tightens on his pauldron. Dimitri turns around to see Dedue standing behind him. But something is wrong, something is not right. This is not how this memory happened, this is not how Dedue is supposed to look. His right eye, just like Dimitri’s, is gone, blood gushing out of the socket rapidly. Dedue is shaking, he cannot breathe, as ghost-like arms and hands appear out of nowhere and begin to wrap around his throat. Dimitri screams, roaring in anger as he tries to pull them off. But Dedue is losing the battle quickly, his skin turning blue before Dimitri’s gaze.

**

Dedue rushes into his bedroom as soon as he hears the screaming. He is at Dimitri’s side in a flash, hands clinging to his shoulders as he does his best to remain calm. Dedue does not want to shake him too roughly, but Dimitri is thrashing wildly in his sleep as he sobs. He cannot make out what the other is saying, and his own heart is beating too wildly in his chest to focus on anything other than waking the other up from this nightmare.

“ _Dimitri_!” Dedue says his name worriedly and loudly, resolving to hold his face still as he speaks closely beside it. “Dimitri, please wake up, I am here.”

Dimitri jolted awake and stared stupidly up at Dedue. His shirt had become tangled around him in his sleep, stuck to him because of the sweat on his skin. His blue eyes blinked rapidly as he tried to process what had just happened, the shockwaves of the nightmare still making his blood pump angrily through his veins.

“D-Dedue—you’re _okay_ —goddess, you were— _b-bleeding_ , and—” 

“Dimitri?” Dedue asked, voice dripping with fear and worry as he became acutely aware that his thumbs were smoothing over Dimitri’s cheeks as he cried. When he went to move them, Dimitri shuddered and shook his head. “Breathe, Dimitri,” Dedue soothed him, lowering his voice and continuing to move his fingers. Dimitri’s hands clutched to his wrists in exasperation, squeezing fretfully as he regained his breath. 

It was a good fifteen minutes before Dimitri’s sobs subsided. When he finally came back to reality, he grunted in frustration with himself and put his face in his hands. 

“I am… utterly ashamed of myself. I am _so sorry_ , Dedue.”

“Why are you apologizing?” Dedue asked him seriously, taking his hands in his own with furrowed brows on his face.

“For waking you. For you having to deal with my nightmares,” Dimitri said quietly, fighting Dedue’s grip halfheartedly. “I… must have forgotten my medication…”

“Do not apologize, Dimitri,” Dedue replied quietly, squeezing the other’s hands. “Are you okay? Is there anything I can get you?”

Dimitri looked at him through bloodshot eyes, looking as though he could cry again at any moment. He gripped Dedue’s hands tightly, evening his breath as he struggled with the words he wanted to say.

“This is… highly embarrassing for me, Dedue,” he murmured, moving his head over his sleeves. “I’ve suffered from these nightmares ever since my father passed away. I’m on medication for them. It is just… for a grown man to be utterly terrified by something as silly as _nightmares_ …”

Dedue let a breath out of his mouth and scooted closer to Dimitri on his bed. He hesitated for a moment, moving his arms around Dimitri’s shoulders, heart fluttering when Dimitri slowly nodded in approval. The hug was simple at first, just light pats on the back from Dedue around Dimitri. But the blonde was soon embracing Dedue tightly in return, pressing his face against the other’s shoulder as he fought more emotion coming out of his eyes and mouth. Dimitri clutched at the skirt on Dedue’s body, silently aching for the comfort it brought him.

“You do not need to feel embarrassed, Dimitri. It is okay. Let it out if you need.” Dedue’s voice was quiet and soothing against Dimitri’s ear, seeping down into his very core and taking hold. Dimitri was calmed immensely by the other’s words, soon able to take back control of his breathing and the busy way his brain buzzed inside his skull. 

“I would… be very appreciative if you stayed in here with me, Dedue,” Dimitri told him this while he was still pressed up against his chest. His voice was barely above a whisper, the agony of the statement ripping into Dedue’s heart. 

“Of course, Dimitri.”

Both Dimitri and Dedue wanted to lie entangled in one another, to feel the other’s body heat warming up with his own. Dedue wanted to hold the other lovingly in his arms to remind him that he was there, no matter what. Dimitri ached to be enveloped in the calming, reassuring presence of the man he loved, to have something to hold onto as he slowly came down from his nightmare.

The blonde lied silently for what felt like forever, trying to listen to see if Dedue had fallen asleep. When he at last turned over, his heart fluttered when Dedue opened his eyes and looked at him anxiously. Dimitri tried to formulate his question to put into words a million times in his head, but could not think of a single way to ask the other man if he could snuggle up to him.

“Dimitri,” Dedue whispered softly, holding up his arm, wordlessly inviting him. Dimitri made a strained yet appreciative sound with his mouth and hurried next to the other, fretfully wrapping his arm around his broad chest. “Do not be embarrassed.”

Dimitri nodded softly and closed his eyes, squeezing Dedue’s shirt with a shaking hand.

“T-thank you, Dedue.”

**

As the weeks passed by into the Ethereal Moon, neither Dimitri or Dedue could ignore the fact that they had fallen in love with each other. Dimitri couldn’t believe at first that Dedue still wanted to engage with him and be friends after learning about his anxiety and post-traumatic stress difficulties, honestly expecting the other to distance himself considerably. It only seemed natural, thinking to himself that not many would want to put up with the burdens that came alongside being friends with someone with issues like Dimitri’s.

But Dedue was the opposite. The morning after their highly unexpected bed sharing, he told Dimitri that the trust that had been placed upon him was something that honored Dedue. That his anxieties were nothing to be ashamed of, and that he could be there for support if Dimitri so wished it. This level of friendship and kindness had only ever been experienced by Dimitri in fantasies, but the fact that it was happening with Dedue made his heart ache in the best way possible.

Chairs they sat in the private library quickly scooted closer together. Hands reaching for the same pen or magnifying glass would linger on each other, soft smiles passed between them before one would offer it to the other gladly. Byleth swore, on multiple occasions, that they’d switched jackets or hats.

The nightmares that had plagued Dimitri for moons on end slowly began to make way for happier dreams. Similar to the kind he’d been having since he met Dedue, yet much more vivid and crystal clear as he slept. He wasn’t sure if it was influenced by the ideas he read about in his father’s journal that made him dream about _being_ King Dimitri I, but with the love he felt while asleep, it didn’t matter.

He had no idea Dedue was experiencing the exact same thing, both of them too embarrassed to admit they dreamt of each other every single night. 

** 

The twentieth of the Ethereal Moon, Dimitri’s birthday, was cold and snowy. Dedue surprised him with his favorite freshly baked treats he’d made a few moons prior and a breathtaking hand knitted scarf. Dimitri was at a loss for words, so appreciative of Dedue’s gifts that he outright hugged him outside of Byleth’s office in the palace’s visitor’s center. Both of their cheeks came back from the hug flushed, nervous smiles on their faces as the blonde happily took the small container.

“Thank you, Dedue. Knowing you made this scarf for me, I cannot wait to wear it.”

“It is a traditional Duscurian scarf,” Dedue said quietly, hoping he didn’t come off as boasting. “I have many articles of clothing at home that my mother and grandfather made for me. I… thought these colors would look nice on you.”

Dimitri’s eyes softened considerably and he nodded in acknowledgement. He set down the treats on a nearby desk and unraveled the scarf from its tissue paper, wrapping it around his neck loosely as he’d seen Dedue wearing them before.

“This is marvelous. You are too kind to me.”

“I would be happy to make you other things, too,” Dedue smiled as they walked into the small locker room next to Byleth’s office. His stomach did backflips in his abdomen when he saw Dimitri keep the scarf on, despite knowing he was going to be working in a new room inside the palace today.

“Hello, you two,” Byleth greeted them when they exited the room after putting their things away. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Byleth,” Dedue nodded with a grin. “I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time? There was something I…” The pause was nearly imperceptible, but he halted his voice as his breath hitched. “Wanted to ask you. Regarding the message I sent you last night?”

Byleth stared blankly at him for a moment, as though he’d never received a text message in his life. As though he didn’t own a cell phone. After a full ten seconds of not responding his eyes grew slightly wider and he nodded quickly.

“Yes, of course. Dimitri, if you could give us just a moment…” He motioned for Dedue to join him in his office.

Dimitri was confused as to whatever Dedue could possibly ask the curator that he wasn’t supposed to hear. They had essentially become the top two researchers for the program that semester, handling well over five hundred books in the private library alone. If it was anything related to the palace, certainly he should be able to hear it, right? If it was in regard to leaving his job there, that meant they probably wouldn’t work together anymore. Both options, as dramatic as they sounded in his head, were painful. He forced a small nod and glanced at Dedue before walking outside the visitor’s center, aware of the small amount of hurt showing on his face.

Dimitri waited outside, fingers smoothing over the incredibly soft yarn of the scarf Dedue had made him. He was certain he was overreacting, knowing he shouldn’t be bothered by Dedue needing to ask the curator a question without him there. It was hitting him particularly hard that day since, the very night before, Dimitri had finally convinced himself he was going to tell Dedue how he felt about him.

Dedue had met Rodrigue one night for dinner just nights after the nightmare occurred. Felix and his husband Sylvain had attended via a FaceTime session, three states over for work at the time. Dedue had expressed concern at the way Felix said he’d ‘rather eat off the subway floor’ than eat whatever Dimitri was cooking, but Dimitri laughed it off and explained that he and his godbrother had always interacted that way. Felix showed his love through actions, never words.

After a pleasant meal with abundant conversation, even for Dedue, Dimitri had walked him to the door to say goodnight. More than once that evening, he’d expressed disappointment that there wasn’t enough ice on the roads for Dedue to get stuck at his house, things he was _certain_ his godfather hadn’t heard. 

He’d given his closest friend, the man he loved with all of his heart, a warm embrace. Dimitri thanked him for his friendship, for being there for him, and for the privilege of being himself around Dedue.

Upon returning inside, Rodrigue was waiting at the kitchen counter, his trademark smug smile on his face as he sipped his wine and shook his head.

“What’s gotten into you?” Dimitri smirked, taking his own glass off the table.

“Dedue is a very nice young man,” Rodrigue said softly, unable to ignore how his godson glowed after being around him for the evening. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile so much.”

Dimitri couldn’t even come up with an excuse or make a joke. He took a deep breath and looked down into his wine as he swirled it in the glass. “Rodrigue, I have fallen in love with him.”

“This was my first time ever meeting him, so I cannot say for sure, but I am positive that he loves you too, Dimitri. When you speak, a hundred percent of that man is focused on you. It has… been a while, now,” Rodrigue started, breath catching in his throat ever so slightly as he looked at his godson, “but I looked at Lambert the way Dedue looks at you.”

Dimitri watched as a single tear formed in his godfather’s eye. He set down his glass and embraced him, taking immense comfort that Rodrigue had always given him.

“I think… you should tell him how you feel,” the older man nodded, placing his hands on Dimitri’s shoulders. “And I’m unsure if this will sway your decision… But did you ever look in that ring box I gave you? The one with your father’s journal?”

“Oh, my… I never did. It’s been sitting on my dresser since that day.”

Dimitri returned with the box a moment later. He offered it to his godfather to take, but Rodrigue shook his head and motioned at it with his head. “You open it, son. I never believed any of that reincarnation nonsense, but what’s in there may surprise you.”

Dimitri’s insides churned inside him with sudden anxiety. What in Sothis’s name was in this box? He’d never realized that it felt heavier than it would have if it just had a ring in it, but he hadn’t even thought about it since the day Rodrigue had given it to him. With wide eyes he looked at Rodrigue, flipping open the top with shaking hands.

“That is your mother’s wedding band, of course,” Rodrigue said gently, gazing at the beautiful diamond band flanked by sapphires. “According to Lambert, it’s been in your family since Dimitri I. He told me it was Princess Isabel’s ring.”

“It’s… in great shape,” Dimitri chuckled, taking the dainty thing out of the box and peering at it. He noticed on the inside of the band was the Crest of Blaiddyd, certainly something his father would have done to make the story better.

“Look beneath the holder.”

Dimitri gently pulled out the velvet insert of the box, hardly breathing as he looked at the hollow space beneath it.

“Is that—”

Dimitri couldn’t believe his eyes. Inside this ring box was a pair of earrings, the same shape and design, but one much more worn than the other. There was no telling just how old they were, their coloring off with age and dust, but Dimitri could see a shockingly familiar pair of wings on each one.

They were identical to the earring Dedue wore in his left lobe everyday.

“Yes. I… cannot explain it myself.” Rodrigue seemed to finally breathe, unable to take his eyes off the earrings. “Your father told me, when we were twelve years old, that these belonged to Dimitri I and Sir Dedue. That the older one was the knight’s, and the newer earring the king’s. Secret family heirlooms that had been passed down for centuries.”

Dimitri balked. He almost didn’t dare touch one, afraid some bizarre twist would cause them to disintegrate at his fingertip.

His father’s belief in reincarnation had never been more than a silly fact he learned about him after his death. Dimitri didn’t think his father was crazy, or that he should mock what clearly meant so much to Lambert. The diary Rodrigue had given him, over the course of his life, documented dreams he had that solidified these beliefs. In depth recounting of days in the palace, of attending Garreg Mach monastery, all with the words of someone who had really been there. Dimitri was not quick to disregard these things his father had written, because the very same thing had happened to him.

Truthfully, it didn’t matter if he and Dedue were soulmates, or cosmically destined to be together. These odd coincidences were mere trinkets, and Dimitri knew he would feel the same way about Dedue even if none of them had been discovered.

To make up for his silly bout of misplaced jealousy from a moment before, he smiled happily at Dedue and Byleth as they walked out of the visitor’s center. He sensed the relief on Dedue’s face at his body language, settling his nerves as they began their walk into the palace. As they began climbing the stairs in the entrance hall, Dimitri questioned where they would begin working that day.

“Actually, there is a certain room we need to stop by before you begin your research for the day,” Byleth said, turning right at the top of the staircase instead of the normal left. Dimitri glanced at Dedue curiously, who shrugged softly and looked at Byleth with quiet excitement. They’d been down this way before, as this hallway contained many of the palace’s guest rooms. Even walking by them like this filled him with excitement, but that excitement began to bubble over the further down the hallway they got.

“This… leads up to the living quarters,” he said hollowly as they slowed near a staircase at the end. “I… h-have never been up here before!” He gaped at Dedue and Byleth, nearly bursting at the seams with joy.

Byleth only smiled at them and inserted a key into the lock of the bar door that had been installed over the stairs. He motioned for them to follow him up the dark, unlit staircase.

“Sorry it’s a bit dark… There isn’t any lighting installed on this floor. Once we get to the landing, we should be able to see much better.”

Byleth was correct. At the top of the stairs was the light streaming in from the multitude of windows along the alcove. It was a circular space with three offshoot hallways, beautiful white marble from the floor to the ceiling. Dimitri was breathless as he looked at the paintings on the walls, paintings and vases he had only seen in art history textbooks. Kings and queens of Faerghus were showcased in the traditional Lion armor and dress. His heart skipped a beat when his eyes landed on the portrait of Dimitri I and Sir Dedue, hand in a fist over his mouth to keep from gasping aloud.

By far, this portrait was the most romantic. King Dimitri had it commissioned the year after his marriage to his knight, and had them posed in a much more relaxed, comfortable way than the other royal artwork. He and Sir Dedue sat side by side in the palace’s throne room (the notable absence of the constellation tile making Dimitri’s stomach squirm) with their hands joined over the touching armrests of their seats. The king’s right hand held the knight’s left, his relic weapon Areadbhar in his left hand. The significance, Dimitri had studied, was that his marriage and love for Sir Dedue would always be more powerful than even a weapon from the Goddess.

“Come,” Byleth smiled, “there will be ample time to look around.”

Dimitri glanced at Dedue with an expression of unbridled happiness on his face. He nearly stumbled when he saw a similar look on Dedue’s handsome profile, his soft grin sinking down into Dimitri’s very core.

“This, as I’m sure you are aware…” Byleth spoke after they went down the center hallway from the alcove. It was the door at the end of the hall, solid steel and decorated with lions in vines.

“T-the—the royal bedchamber,” Dimitri breathed out, every fiber of his being going numb as they stood before it.

“Indeed.” Byleth nodded and pulled out a key from inside his jacket pocket. He slowly turned it in the lock and pushed open the heavy doors.

“Happy birthday, Dimitri,” Dedue spoke up, his face a dark crimson when the doors were fully pushed open.

“D-Dedue?” Dimitri was beside himself, eyes bounding between the actual royal bedchamber of the palace, Dedue, and Byleth, who had the smuggest expression Dimitri had ever seen.

“This… this, ah, is my true birthday present to you,” Dedue said softly, anxiety clearly coursing through his entire being as he made himself stay locked onto Dimitri. “I asked Byleth if we could come here, because—because there is something I want to tell you.”

Byleth winked at them and slowly slipped out of the royal bedchamber. Dedue waited until the sound of his boots was far down the hallway that led to the alcove.

“Pardon me, if this is too over-the-top,” Dedue flushed, taking a step closer to Dimitri now that they were alone. “But, Dimitri, I,” Dedue reached for Dimitri’s hand, the blonde trembling when he felt Dedue shaking with uncertainty. “Dimitri, I love you.”

Dimitri’s heart burst inside his chest. He closed the remaining gap between him and the other man, falling forward onto him and catching him in an embrace. Dedue felt dumbstruck, almost as if he were afraid to return the hug and bring Dimitri closer.

“Dedue—Dedue, I love you as well.” Dimitri nervously smoothed his thumb over Dedue’s face, gazing up into his beautiful emerald eyes. “All of this, I cannot believe…”

“I wanted to tell you… somewhere special,” Dedue murmured, placing his hand over Dimitri’s. “That day we met, that day in the throne room… I’ve only ever felt that way once before. Not once, in my entire life, has someone made me feel the way you do. At first, I could not explain it. There were no words I could think of when I saw you. But I know them now to be words of love.

“I got to visit this chamber once before, as a boy. My father brought my sister and I here when he was in the capital for work. This was… before he died. This is a very precious place to me for so many reasons.” Dedue looked around at the royal bedchamber. “The same feeling awoke in me here that did the day I met you. I know it sounds silly, but, I feel like I was destined to be in this room with you. As the man I love.”

Dimitri was numb, but it was a feeling he wouldn’t trade anything in the world for. He leaned into Dedue’s face, lips slowly parting to kiss him. Dedue’s hands rested lovingly on the sides of his face as their lips met for the first time. A soft sound escaped Dedue’s mouth as they kissed, Dimitri’s arms squeezed fretfully around his broad shoulders. 

**

A wedding in Fhirdiad. 

Byleth, the Archbishop, dressed up in his elegant regalia to marry two of his closest friends.

Tears from both grooms, who haven’t looked at anybody else in the past hour of their wedding ceremony.

**

A sobbing, screaming newborn baby girl on Dimitri’s chest. 

The intimately small audience of his husband, Mercedes, and Annette cry along with both the new princess and the king.

**

A moonlit walk through the growing fields of Duscur.

Dedue is able to visit his family’s graves without the threat of attack. He places flowers at each headstone, and he and the king say their prayers for a peaceful rest.

**

A peace treaty with the territory of the former Adrestian Empire. Lord Von Aegir shakes hands with King Dimitri happily after they sign it in front of the palace in Enbarr.

**

A heartbreaking discovery. 

The king is ill. He has lived a long, very loving life. But his time is near its end.

**

An unending watch over a polished grave. 

Dedue comes here every morning and knits beside his resting husband. He and Dimitri promised they would find each other again and again. He has no intention of ever breaking that promise.

When the time comes, he too lays to rest besides the man he gave all of his very being to. 

**

Their time in heaven together is rather short. 

Enough time to see their parents, all the friends they’ve lost throughout the years. And, of course, enough time to see one another. 

Both of Dimitri’s beautiful blue eyes sit in his head as Dedue regards him on a field that looks curiously like Duscur. But here, the flowers were never trampled, the houses never burned, families never lost. Dedue can hold the only man he’ll ever love in his arms once more. It’s been too many lonely years without him.

_“I love you, Dimitri.”_

_“I love you, Dedue.”_

Soon, it is their time to go, yet again. As they wait, Dimitri kisses him and holds Dedue’s hands dearly. 

_“Do not be sad, my heart. Remember that I will find you. Again, and again, and again. I’ll never stop until I find you.”_

_“Do you promise?”_ Dedue asked with a broken voice, running his fingers through Dimitri’s soft hair. How he’s missed touching him. _“Our time here.... This is far too short.”_

_“We have all the time in the world, my beloved.”_

**

Dimitri and Dedue’s lips stay locked together as lifetime after lifetime flash through their brains. Most of it blends together, but time seems to stop as the phenomena occurs. They are unsure if they’re real, or if they’ve been suspended in utter nonsense out of the emotions coursing through their veins. 

When it came time for them to breathe, Dedue stepped back only so his lips could move freely.

“Did--did you--” His emerald eyes were threatening to water as he held Dimitri, truthfully, _his Dimitri_ , in his arms once more. 

“I--I believe I saw what you s-saw,” Dimitri replied with a cracking voice, fretfully holding onto Dedue as though his life depended on it. “Even if it is just a dream… I love you. I want you by my side for the rest of my days.”

Dedue nodded fervently and softly pressed his lips to Dimitri once more. 

“I will always find you, Dimitri.”


End file.
